La vie à deux
by Enzilia
Summary: Ils ne se connaissent pas mais leurs parents si et comme pour les unir ils décident de marier leur enfant respectif. La nouvelle passe très mal d'autant plus qu'ils sont en total opposition à moins de trouver un terrain d'entente ...
1. Galère de chez galère

**Univers alternatif**

**Disclaimer l'univers et les personnages de Kishimoto ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 1 : Galère de chez galère**

Il pleuvait des cordes sur Konoha. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qu'il coiffait en une queue haute avec un regard qui disait qu'il se foutait du monde s'abritait sous l'arrêt d'un bus. C'était le je-m'en-foutisme en personne, il n'aimait pas faire grand-chose, il n'aimait pas grand-chose ne serait-ce qu'admirait le ciel en hauteur. Il aimait être tranquille, être apaisé, il détestait se prendre la tête, il n'aimait pas non plus les femmes. Il donnait l'impression que pour lui, vivre était une tâche pénible, avec beaucoup, beaucoup trop de contrainte. Il aimait la simplicité et la facilité pourtant c'était une tête bien faite qui attirait certains regards. C'était cet air complètement détaché qui lui faisait son charme comme d'autres de ses camarades mais lui il avait se quelque chose qui faisait qu'il était différent.

Hélas quel ne fut pas sa surprise, non, le choc lorsqu'il apprit de ses parents qu'il devait se marier à une jeune femme. Car leurs parents respectif s'entendaient bien et qu'ils étaient de bons amis, et que leurs enfants n'avaient apparemment pas dans leur projet le mariage. C'est donc pour cela qu'ils trouvèrent pour seul moyen d'unir leur enfant pour unir leur famille. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Bon c'était vrai il fallait l'avouer il n'avait encore rien prévu pour son avenir mais le mariage ! Un problème de plus en vue, enfin un très gros problème. Il soupira et quitta l'arrêt en vue de rentrer chez lui.

**Shikatema **———————————— **Shikatema**

A Suna en revanche le soleil rayonné. Une jolie blonde, les cheveux coiffés en quatre couettes était assise sur sa terrasse à discuter avec ses frères. L'un plutôt calme et l'autre qui était exactement comme elle, plein d'entrain et de joie de vivre. Elle paraissait tellement vivante et souriante. Parfois gentille, parfois arrogante, parfois adorable et par moment une véritable peste, souvent sérieuse et d'une franchise sans pareille. Sans le vouloir elle jouait par moment à la provocatrice. Ses frères étaient très protecteur envers elle, et très attaché même si il ne le montrait pas.

Elle fut pétrifiée d'apprendre qu'elle allait se marier à un inconnu, enfin un inconnu pour elle apparemment. Il était vrai que lorsque leurs parents se rendaient visite les enfants ne les accompagnaient pas. Mais pourquoi une telle injustice se demandait-elle, pourquoi ? Elle aurait aimé rencontrer son prince charmant d'elle-même, se marier parce que les parents le veulent qu'elle stupidité. En revanche ses frères Gaara et Kankuro se moquaient d'elle, la connaissant elle fuirait sans doute avant même de poser un pied dans l'église, avant même si c'était possible.

**Shikatema **———————————— **Shikatema**

Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Temari, deux personnes plus ou moins en totale opposition aussi bien dans leurs traits de caractères que dans leurs pensées.

— Je ne suis pas assez saoul pour accepter ça sans rien dire, balança Shikamaru à son père alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir pour Suna.

—Comment ça pas assez saoul ?, s'offusqua sa mère en entrant dans le salon. Shikamaru. Tu as bu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ?

—Mais rien maman !, se défendit il en regardant son père.

—Il n'a rien bu Yoshino il a juste dit sa comme ça, rassura Shikaku amusé.

—Ne l'encourage pas sur cette voie je te préviens, menaça-t-elle.

— Si vous continuez comme ça on n'y arrivera jamais, dit Shikamaru près à monter les escaliers.

—Oh tu as raison allons-y, s'enthousiasma sa mère.

—Je vois que j'ai encore raté une occasion de me taire, se plaignit Shikamaru.

—Mais tu verras se sera …, commença à peine son père.

—Non ne me dis rien laisse moi profiter de ma liberté et de ma paix tant que je le peux encore, s'il te plait.

Ainsi ils entreprirent la route jusqu'à Suna. Avec un fils presque boudeur à l'arrière.

**Shikatema **———————————— **Shikatema**

A Suna, le Père de Temari admirait sa fille comme si elle avait été le plus grand trésor du monde, ce qui d'ailleurs exaspérait ses frères.

—Quoi ?, lança Temari complètement désintéressée.

—Oh ma fille, pouffa Kankuro, oh mon trésor …

—Papa est juste content de se débarrassait d'elle, ria Gaara.

Ils rirent ensemble devant une Temari pas franchement d'humeur.

—Vous voulez que je me débarrasse de vous ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

—Hum … je … j'ai des trucs à réviser, balbutia Gaara. Tu viens m'aider … heu …comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

—Chuis ton frère andouille, répliqua Kankuro. Et non je ne viens pas t'aider mais… je veux bien t'accompagner.

Tous deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

—Oh ma fille, oh mon trésor, tu es ma princesse en or, chantèrent-ils en se pouffant de rire. Jamais non jamais je n'oublierais que tu as été une fille formidable …

—A été ?, répéta Kankuro, ça veut dire que … Temari notre sœur bien aimé que Dieu ait son âme est morte.

—Dé-ga-gez-de-ma-vue, ordonna-t-elle les dents serrées.

Ils quittèrent le salon riant aux éclats. Ils l'entendirent hurler de rage.

—Oh non, s'exclama Kankuro les mains sur les joues, Temari a succombé au charme de mysteriousman !

—Elle a succombé directe lorsqu'elle a su qu'elle allait se « marier », dit Gaara.

—Donc la fille qui est dans le salon n'est pas la fille en or de papa, déduis Kankuro pointant le pouce vers la dite pièce.

—Hélas je l….

—Je-vais-vous-butez, articula-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

—On est mal, annonça Kankuro à Gaara.

—Mes condoléances, dit ce dernier sincèrement.

Et c'est ainsi que s'engagea une course poursuite dans toute la propriété. Une blonde furibonde derrière un brun amusé et un roux qui se demandait ce qui était drôle. Le fait de courir avec Kankuro pour échapper à Temari ou le fait de se laisser aller un moment.

**Shikatema **———————————— **Shikatema**

Au bout d'une heure trente de route ils arrivèrent à Suna. Il faisait beau là-bas, les maisons étaient d'une couleur de terre. La grande ville de Suna avait la particularité d'avoir des maisons faites de bois rehaussé sur des pierres ce qui offrait une aération parfaite à la maison en cas de chaleur extrême. Suna avait l'air d'être bien sympathique. Ils traversèrent la ville et prirent un chemin de brique rouge et grise encadré de maisons verdoyantes et chaleureuses. Puis la voiture s'arrêta devant un portail et un long muré couleur corail, sur lequel il y avait une plaque indiquant « Demeure Sabaku ». A quoi pouvait bien ressemblait cette fille ? C'était contraignant et effrayant de penser à quelque chose du genre, il en eut des frissons.

Un homme vint les accueillir avec un large sourire. Sabaku Kamuro (1), un brun aux cheveux bruns, aux airs bien sympathique.

—Bonjour Shikaku, dit-il souriant en tendant la main. Yoshino.

—Bonjour Kamuro, reprit le père de Shikamaru.

—Bonjour Kamuro, répéta la mère Nara.

—Bonjour, dit Shikamaru dans un murmure.

—Voici notre fils Shikamaru, présenta sa mère.

Kamuro sourit de plus belle. Il invita Shikaku a garé sa voiture dans l'allée de la maison et leur demanda de le suivre à l'intérieur. La maison était grande, tout était fait de bois. A peine avaient-ils passé la porte qu'ils entendirent du bruit et des cris de protestations.

—Bon sang Gaara qu'est-ce que tes livres font dans le couloir ?!?

—Je range ma chambre !

—Tes patins Kankuro !

—Ce sont des rollers je te ferais dire !

—Mais ce n'est pas vrai je ne peux même plus circuler regardez moi ce chantier !!!

Ils sont bruyant pensa aussitôt Shikamaru, contrairement à ses parents.

—Ta maison est toujours aussi vivante, dit Yoshino.

—Oui ça fait plaisir, ajouta Shikaku.

—Et dire qu'ils se couraient après tout à l'heure, avoua Kamuro.

Le couple Nara sourit et s'installèrent au salon où la jeune femme qui criait tout à l'heure descendit. Elle ne vit pas Shikamaru sur le moment et sur ce elle s'excusa.

—Désolée je ne vous avais pas vu, fit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

—Ce n'est rien Temari, rassura Yoshino, ne t'inquiète pas on vient tout juste d'arriver.

—Bonjour !, s'exclama-t-elle en allant voir Mme couple lui sourit, Shikamaru la salua brièvement, il n'était pas à l'aise du tout, il ne sentait pas dans son élément. C'était elle qu'il devait épouser, elle, cette blonde qui était assise à côté de ses parents.

**Shikatema **———————————— **Shikatema**

Elle était bof, elle n'était pas vraiment jolie ni moche non plus d'ailleurs, restait à savoir si il pourrait la supporter plus d'une heure si ce n'était pas moin. Puis vint ses frères, il reconnu le roux, il venait étudier à leur université, un ami de Naruto. Kankuro le salua joyeusement alors que Gaara lui se contenta d'un léger inclinement de la tête. Temari leur servit du thé, puis fut convoquer dans le bureau de son père avec les Nara.

—Alors voilà Temari, commença son père, tu as devant toi la personne que tu épouseras bientôt.

—Jamais, dit-elle sans même le regardait.

— Mais voyons, s'inquiéta son père, tu …

—Je ne veux pas de ça moi …

—Moi non plus je ne suis pas intéressé, avoua Shikamaru.

—Je veux assurer à ma fille une famille, dit-il avec une certaine détresse dans sa voix.

—Alors laisse ta fille faire elle-même, ne choisit pas pour moi.

Puis elle se tourna vers les Nara, toujours en évitant de regarder Shikamaru.

—Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me laisser embarquer là dedans sans vouloir te vexer.

—Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand tu parles non, fit remarquer le jeune Nara.

—Temari !, s'indigna le père de la blonde. Respecte ma volonté je t'en prie !

—Pourquoi est-ce que vous y tenant tant ?, demanda alors Shikamaru pressé de partir.

—On a toujours voulu faire parti de la même famille, avoua Shikaku.

—Et bien c'est simple vous n'avez qu'à faire d'autres enfants et les faire s'aimer, suggéra la blonde.

—Temari !!!, s'offusqu'a son père.

—Je n'aurais peut-être pas dit non si on s'était connu depuis des années et qu'on aurait été super copain mais ce n'est pas le cas, dit la blonde fixant le sol.

—Alors apprenez à vous connaitre, proposa Yoshino souriant à peine.

Temari posa alors ses yeux sur Shikamaru. En faite c'était un mec comme bien d'autres qui peuplaient cette planète cependant il y avait un truc qui la dérangeait chez lui qui l'agaçait même, cet air de je-me-fou-du-monde.

—Galère, soupira-t-elle.

A ce moment le jeune Nara leva un sourcil. Qu'avait-elle dit ? C'est ça réplique ça ! Hé de quel droit d'abord ?

Ils se jaugèrent du regard dans un silence pesant, laissant leur parent perplexe.

—D'accord, affirma-t-elle à contre cœur.

—Dans ce cas va pour moi également, reprit Shikamaru.

—En faites je vais te l'avouer maintenant Temari, reprit son père désemparé, comme je vois que tu ne t'intéresse pas de plus près à ce phénomène appelé amour j'ai cru bon …

—Tu as quoi ?, souffla la blonde.

—De toute façon la date est fixée, se dénonça Yoshino, je n'ai jamais eu de fille et j'aurais aimé avoir Temari dans la famille.

—QUOIIII !!!, s'écrièrent Shikamaru et Temari, Ce n'est pas vrai !!! Galère de chez galère !!!!

—T'as vu ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde, dit Gaara qui entra.

—T'as l'air d'un type bien mysteriousman, dit Kankuro.

—Mysteriousman, s'étonna Shikamaru.

—Mais hélas c'est une fille pas facile alors, commença Kankuro en posant une main sur son épaule.

—Nos sincères condoléances, dirent les frères Sabaku d'un air peiné.

—Vous êtes morts, siffla Temari avec un grand sourire.

—Mes condoléances Gaara

—Mes condoléances Kankuro

On ne parla plus du mariage jusqu'au diner. Temari et Shikamaru n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, mais ses frères s'en étaient déjà fait un bon ami. Peut-être que s'ils s'étaient rencontrés différemment. Qui sait ?

_(1) je ne savais vraiment pas comment appeler leur père enfin. _

_J'avais envie d'écrire cette fic aujourd'hui donc voilà et je la publie, en espérant qu'elle plaise à beaucoup d'entre vous. a la prochain_


	2. Avantages et inconvénients

**Disclaimer : La propriété des personnages de Naruto revient de droit à Kishimito**

_Merci pour les reviews voici le second chapitre où les événements vont assez vite, enfin le temps passe assez vite. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 2 : Avantages et contraintes**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur rencontre et la mère de Shikamaru avait pensé qu'avancer la date serait une bonne idée. Ils leur restaient donc trois semaines avant le mariage et Yoshino c'était déjà occupée de tout. Ils étaient à la plage, les deux familles réunies. Shikamaru et Gaara avaient enseveli Kankuro sous le sable chaud alors que ce dernier dormait profondément. Temari ; qui arborait un maillot une pièce rouge avec un dos plongeant c'était recouvert de son paréo noir aux motifs floraux et aux couleurs acidulés ; faisait bronzette. La blonde attirait les regards et Yoshino fut attristée de ne pas conter le regard de son fils sur la jeune femme parmi la gente masculine. Mme Nara alla voir son fils.

—Fais quelque chose !, se plaignit-elle. Sinon quelqu'un va te la prendre !

—Et bien qu'il la prenne, répondit son fils plutôt agacé alors qu'il prenait place sur Kankuro.

—J'ai chaud, marmonna Kankuro dans son sommeil.

—Tout de même les enfants vous exagérez, fit remarquer Yoshino aux garçons.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas il s'en sortiras, rassura Gaara souriant assis sur son frère.

Puis elle continua sa conversation avec son fils.

—Shikamaru tu fais de la peine à maman.

—Si tu crois pouvoir m'avoir en me prenant par les sentiments c'est raté et tu le sais très bien.

Yoshino bouillait à l'intérieur. Mais quel misère d'avoir un fils pareille !!! Elle tourna les talons sans dire un mot de plus et alla voir Temari.

—Tema-Chérie !, appela-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

—Mme Nara !

—Oh mais tu peux m'appeler Yoshino ou belle-maman, suggéra-t-elle en prenant place.

—Yoshino ça ira ?

—Hm … oui, dit-elle un peu déçue.

—Vous voulez que je le rejoigne c'est ça ?, devina la blonde déjà prête à partir.

—Oui mais si tu te sens obligée …

Elle sourit montrant toute ses dents et alla rejoindre la troupe masculine. Arrivée à eux elle éclata de rire en voyant leur état.

—Fais moins de bruit, chuchota Shikamaru.

Sur ces mots le sourire de la blonde s'effaça et elle devint plus sérieuse. Gaara pinça le brun à côté de lui, ce dernier sourit, c'était un sourire gêné mais un sourire quand même.

—J'ai chaud, répéta Kankuro.

La blonde s'assit face à Shikamaru posant ses jambes sur le corps de Kankuro.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, demanda Gaara à sa sœur.

—Je me suis dit que vous devez vous ennuyez, mentit-elle. Toi tu as l'air de t'en foutre complètement.

—Moi … c'est juste que, c'est dans ma nature, avoua Shikamaru d'un air nonchalant.

—Paresseux, lança Temari, Vous venez on va se baigner.

—C'est tout ?, demanda Shikamaru.

—Pardon ?, fit Temari qui ne comprenait pas très bien.

—C'est tout, répéta-t-il.

—C'est tout quoi ?

—Hm… c'est juste que tu ne démènes pas trop pour avoir un semblant de conversation avec moi.

—Normal rien ne me vient.

—Quelle fille ennuyante !, soupira le brun en baillant.

—Je te demande pardon ?

Shikamaru sourit et l'ignora. Temari lui balança un coup de pied.

—Hey ! Mais tes m…, se scandalisa le Nara.

—Je suis folle, déclara-t-elle sèchement en fusillant Shikamaru de ses yeux sombres.

—C'est bien vrai, affirma Gaara qui fermait les yeux.

—Retourne auprès de tes châteaux de sables gamin, répliqua la blonde vraiment pas d'humeur.

—Quelle sœur cruelle, compatit Shikamaru.

Le roux acquiesça.

—J'imagine que toutes les sœurs sont comme ça, continua le brun sur la même lancée.

—Quoi ? T'as pas de sœur ?, lui demanda Temari qui avait fait basculer Gaara en arrière.

—Enfant unique…

—J'imagine que ça n'aurait rien changé pour toi ?

—Peut-être … peut-être pas …

—Je pourrais être ta sœur, ironisa Temari. Mais non c'est bête on va se marier.

—Hahaha, fit Shikamaru. Mais comme on va se marier tes frères seront aussi les miens.

—Hahaha, grinça la blonde. Pas bête.

—Vous voyez que vous pouvez discuter, fit remarquer Gaara qui n'avait pas bougé depuis sa chute.

—Tu viens j'ai un gamin à jeter à l'eau, proposa Temari à Shikamaru.

—Avec plaisir.

Chacun prit Gaara par un bras et le balança à la mer. Kankuro se réveilla et essayait de se sortir de ce tombeau de sable, il abandonna l'idée jusqu'à ce que Temari et Shikamaru pris d'un fou rire allèrent l'aider.

**Shikatema **———————————— **Shikatema**

Il y avait plein de monde, beaucoup trop de monde. Shikamaru vêtu d'un beau costume noir épinglé à la poche par une fleur blanche attendait. Il était nerveux, il cru s'étouffer.

Temari attendait le moment de se montrer. Stressée comme jamais elle ne souhaitait pas sortir de cette petite pièce à peine rassurante. Sa robe de mariée était composée d'un bustier entrelacée de ruban crème et de motif floral brodée sur le tissu en tulle qui recouvrait la robe jusqu'aux hanches, un long jupon à l'ourlet doré laissait deviner ses formes. Elle était coiffée à l'image d'une déesse grecque avec des mèches ondulées ici et là, légèrement maquillée elle s'entraînait à sourire pour faire bonne figure devant toute l'église. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant peur de toute sa vie, enfin sauf une fois.

Le pianiste débuta son morceau traditionnel, l'assemblée se tut. Shikamaru cru que sa vie s'arrêtait ici. Temari entra, le regard légèrement triste, comme celui de son futur époux. Son père l'accompagna jusqu'à l'hôtel et la laissa face à Shikamaru qui retira le voile d'un geste assez hésitant. Elle était un peu plus jolie comme ça mais sans plus. Il lui sourit difficilement et elle aussi.

La cérémonie commença, ils firent croire à leurs parents qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux chaque jour qu'ils se voyaient et les voilà devant l'hôtel à se jurer fidélité. Les visages de leur proche montraient à quel point ils étaient heureux de cette union.

—Sabaku Temari, répéta pour la troisième fois le prêtre.

—Temari !, secoua Shikamaru.

—Oui … oui, je le veux, répondit-elle se rendant compte des regards posés sur elle.

**Shikatema **———————————— **Shikatema**

Le moment fatidique, la lune de miel. Dans un hôtel sur une petite île tropical. Temari ne pensait pas avoir cet avantage une fois mariée. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle voyageait mais vraiment voyager. Leur chambre était une grande pièce magnifique dans les tons rouges, orangés. Un petit salon d'où l'on voyait l'espace réservé à la chambre qu'on pouvait atteindre une fois monté les trois marches, mais personne ne prêta attention à cet endroit là. Ils continuèrent la visite jusqu'à la salle de bain qu'on rejoignait grâce à un petit couloir. Puis ils revinrent à la chambre et au lit. Le lit … UN SEUL LIT … pour eux deux. L'inconvénient du mariage.

—Je ne dors pas à côté de toi, prévint Temari en secouant la tête.

—Tu veux dormir par terre, ça ne regarde que toi.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et alla s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils et croisa les jambes.

—Me regardes pas, menaça la blonde assez frustrée.

—Donc tu dors par terre se soir ?

—Va te faire foutre !, rétorqua-t-elle en lui balançant un coussin.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que chacun alterne entre le lit et le canapé un jour sur deux.

Deux jours plus tard ils allèrent dans un parc où Shikamaru se fit draguer par une étrangère. Elle avait de longs cheveux couleurs miels, une poitrine qu'on voyait plus qu'autre chose et des lèvres pulpeuses. Shikamaru devant l'inactivité de son épouse entreprit de lui parler lorsque la bimbo parti chercher un quelque chose à boire.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda-t-il à voix basse.

—Je bouquine sa se voit pourtant, répondit-elle vaguement.

—Joue plutôt à la femme mariée.

—Pourquoi ?, s'étonna-t-elle levant le nez de son livre.

—Une folle me drague depuis un petit moment tu pourrais faire la femme jalouse pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

—Pour quoi ?, répéta la blonde d'un ton plus dure.

—Je te ferais remarquer que pour un couple marié on a l'air de vrais étrangers l'un envers l'autre …

—En même temps, souffla Temari, c'est normal.

—Ouais mais pas pour les autres ! Elle trouve bizarre que tu te fiches de moi et ça l'arrange.

—Mais … comment est censée agir une femme jalouse ?

—T'as jamais été jalouse … même pas de tes frères ?

—C'est pareil tu crois ? Bon je vais essayer.

La blonde revint souriante avec une canette à la main et vint se frotter à Shikamaru, Temari grimaça face à se lamentable spectacle.

—Alors qu'en penses tu se soir …, commença l'allumeuse d'une voix assez sensuelle.

—Dégage poupée gonflable, siffla Temari. C'est mon mari … si tu retentes quoique soit je te perce tes jolis ballons.

—….

Sa vis-à-vis avait un air choqué elle ouvrait la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

—Quoi ?, harcela l'épouse du brun, quelque chose à dire ? Vaudrait mieux pas ou ton jolie visage rencontrera mon point et ma bague.

Elle prit Shikamaru par le manche de sa chemise et le força à la suivre. Elle en profita pour avoir une critique sur sa prestation.

—Alors j'étais comment ?

—T'as été … vraiment bien, dit-il hésitant.

—J'en ais fait trop tu crois ?

—Alors là aucune idée.

—Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait revoir notre attitude de couple marié ?

—Tu veux quoi qu'on s'embrasse en public ?

—… Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour dire qu'on était des gens pudiques !, rappela-t-elle en lui envoya son coude dans l'estomac.

**Shikatema **———————————— **Shikatema**

De retour au pays. Temari était contente elle avait pris des vacances, elle avait eu droit à des cadeaux et des réductions grâce à son statut de jeune mariée. C'était vraiment super pour la femme qu'elle était.

Ils devaient se rendre chez les Nara. Yoshino avait une surprise pour eux. Elle avait choisi un appartement pour eux en ville, c'était Kamuro le père de Temari qui payait tout, c'était également Mme Nara qui avait fait toute la décoration. C'était un appartement assez vaste et pourtant, pourtant l'inconvénient qui revenait souvent, c'était le lit. Leur soupir se fit entendre de tous puis ils prétextèrent une grosse fatigue une fois tout le monde partit ils décidèrent de faire la même chose qu'à leur lune de miel. Un jour l'un dormait dans le lite et l'autre dans le canapé et le jour suivant ils échangeaient leur place.

—Nara Temari, murmura la blonde en admirant son alliance.

—Tu t'y fais toujours pas ?, lui demanda Shikamaru qui bayait.

—J'y suis bien obligée non … ça viendra avec le temps ….

—T'en es sur ?

—Oui … et si l'un de nous rencontrait quelqu'un ?

—Je ne risque pas de tomber amoureux alors aucun risque.

—Ouais moi non plus.

Temari avait eu droit au canapé se soir là. Elle s'endormit assez difficilement, alors que Shikamaru lui avait trouvé le sommeil depuis belle lurette. Le lendemain il se réveilla le premier et ne se souciait pas vraiment da sa femme qui dormait comme un bébé dans ce canapé. Temari se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et décida de quitter le divan vingt minutes plus tard.

Leur vie à deux commençait vraiment maintenant. Faut-il leur souhaiter bonne chance ?

**Shikatema **———————————— **Shikatema**

_La semaine qui avait suivit la journée à la plage ils s'étaient tous deux mis d'accord._

—_Je sais que je ne serais jamais amoureux, avoua Shikamaru lorsqu'ils se virent au bar un après midi._

—_Pareille pour moi, affirma Temari de son côté._

—_Aucune fille ne m'intéresse et ne m'intéressera jamais._

—_Moi ça ne me déranges pas plus que ça du moment que je peux mater._

—_Dans ce cas on est tous les deux d'accord pour dire que si l'on se marie ça réglera l'histoire._

—_Et s'ils veulent des petits enfants ?, s'inquiéta la blonde en s'étouffant dans son thé._

—_On verra à ce moment là._

—_L'avantage dans tout ça c'est qu'on ne se cassera pas la tête pour savoir avec qui on fondera une famille._

—_Parce qu'à deux on est une famille ?_

—_Non ? J'espère pour toi que oui !_

—_L'autre avantage, continua Shikamaru chassant une pensée d'une famille avec elle, c'est qu'on n'aura pas nos parents sur le dos pour nous demander quand est-ce que l'on se mariera._

—_Encore heureux, l'inconvénient faudra tout partager avec toi … _

—_Quand on aura notre chez soi on s'offrira deux lits simples et c'est tout … et puis tout le monde sera heureux…_

—_Tout le monde sera heureux …._

—_Alors d'accord pour le mariage ?_

—_Oui …. Mais dis-moi, un couple uni par un mariage, un chat et un chien ça compte comme une famille ?_

Le prochain chapitre bientôt dans la semaine si possible.


	3. toi & moi

**Chapitre 3 : Toi & moi**

Cinq mois s'étaient passés et ils se foutaient de l'un comme de l'autre comme aux premiers jours. En faites ils ne se montraient jamais en public ensemble pour éviter d'éventuel questions gênantes de la part des autres. Ils se voyaient le matin au moment du petit déjeuner, ils se voyaient le soir pour le dîner, la journée chacun vaquaient à ses occupations. Et puis un beau jour la mère de Shikamaru se posa diverses questions sur ce couple qui d'après elle n'allait pas tenir un jour de plus. Alors elle décida d'organiser un ultime diner avec toute la famille réunie espérant de voir ce qui n'allait pas, ils lui avaient pourtant assuré qu'ils s'aimaient.

Temari ne savait vraiment pas s'il fallait mètre une robe noire ou une robe rouge. Demander l'avis de Shikamaru serait une perte de temps. Cela dit elle s'y osa quand même. Ce dernier sortit de la salle de bain torse nu, il avait oublié sa chemise, c'était la première fois que la blonde bien que son épouse le voyait ainsi. Pas mal pour un flemmard de première. Enfin bon :

—Hey !, appela-t-elle, laquelle serait le mieux pour se soir ?

—Celle que tu veux, répondit-il cherchant sa chemise puis il se tourna vers elle.

—Ne me demandes pas je n'en sais pas plus que toi, lança-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte. Tu sers vraiment à rien comme mari.

—Ne me cherches pas, prévint-il, on s'est marié pour se faciliter la vie.

—Mouais, mais maintenant je regrette un peu …

—Fallait pas accepter c'est tout…

—Va te faire foutre, répliqua-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

**Shikatema**

19h30, Temari tentait de refermer le tiroir de sa commode, alors qu'ils étaient censés être déjà parti. Il était coincé pas moyen de le faire glisser pour le refermer.

—Bon sang t'es vraiment galère tu m'obliges à venir t'aider, souffla son époux.

—C'est toi qui es galère, rétorqua la blonde, qui t'as demandé de l'aide ?

—Dans ton fort intérieur tu me demandes de l'aide

—Mon fort intérieur va te botter le cul si tu ne la fermes pas …

—Bon dans ce cas dépêches toi ou on sera en retard

—Je le fermerais en rentrant

Sur quoi ils partirent à la demeure Nara où les deux familles étaient réunies. Gaara et Kankuro prêt à l'embêter à la moindre occasion. Son père tout content de voir sa fille « heureuse », les parents Nara tout aussi fière de cette union. Alors qu'au centre les principaux concernés ne faisaient rien partager de ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement. Et ce fut à se moment précis que Yoshino parla d'un sujet qui … fâche.

—Alors toujours pas de projet de nous faire des petits enfants ?, osa-t-elle timidement.

Gaara et Kankuro pouffèrent silencieusement alors que leur sœur s'étranglait dignement dans son verre et que Shikamaru se mordit joyeusement la langue.

—Et bien en faite, réfléchit la blonde un moment, nous sommes … bien loin d'en être là.

Shikamaru pour appuyer ses dires se força à sourire. Mais pourquoi c'était-il marié ? En plus avec une femme comme ça, c'était vrai que depuis Cinq mois leur vie avait été la même, rien n'avait changé. Ils se parlaient le matin, quelques fois durant la journée … comme de bons amis le feraient pour tout dire. Ils avaient appris à se connaitre c'était vrai, ils avaient appris à s'apprécier c'était vrai, mais comment dire ils donnaient l'impression d'être en colocation c'était vrai également.

—Mais je veux m'occuper de mes petits enfants, se plaignit Yoshino en tordant sa serviette.

Temari rit nerveusement.

Et puis quoi encore un gosse avec CE mec LA ! Nan mais et puis quoi encore le mariage était déjà un assez gros sacrifice tout de même. Qui plus est avec un mec qui franchement se fichait mais vraiment de tout, enfin parfois il était actif mais pourquoi elle se rappelait plus. Quelle misère tout de même ! Elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse enfin elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse jusqu'ici et la voilà mariée avec ce … Nara.

Le sujet fut clos jusqu'au soir ou Yoshino retint sa bru avant de les laisser partir.

—Dis-moi Temari, murmura Yoshino à la blonde, tout se passe bien avec Shikamaru ?

—Oui pourquoi ?, demanda Temari comme s'il n'avait rien de grave.

—hm, paru ennuyée sa belle mère, et bien depuis un moment je vous observe et vous paraissez tellement distant l'un envers l'autre.

—On a toujours été comme ça vous savez, avoua-t-elle avec un tel naturel dans la voix.

—Vraiment ? Mais … heu … comment cela se passe dans l'intimité ?

— …

—Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez jamais …

—Et bien cela est … privé bonne soirée, s'empressa-t-elle pour ensuite rejoindre son CHER et TENDRE époux.

**Shikatema**

Elle paraissait morne et fatiguée et presque énervée.

—Quoi ?, furent les seuls mots de Shikamaru.

—Ta mère veut qu'on fasse des gosses, lança-t-elle avec un coup de poing dans le ventre.

—Et alors ?

Temari poussa un soupir, là il faisait exprès mais vraiment juste pour l'ennuyer. L'écraser avec la voiture serait génial ou alors qu'il fasse une mauvaise chute dans la salle de bain. Elle se mit à ricaner toute seule, Shikamaru désespéra et préféra l'ignorer jusqu'à leur appartement. Là Temari se jeta littéralement sur le lit dans la chambre, elle enleva sa robe et la plia assez grossièrement avant de la poser sur un coin du lit, puis alla chercher un peignoir, puisa dans son armoire un pyjama de soie blanc et direction la salle de bain.

—Je te signal que c'est moi qui ait le lit se soir, rappela Shikamaru alors qu'elle enfilait le peignoir.

Temari se figea, il l'aurait vu à moitié nu ? Noooon !

—Je sais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?, marmonna-t-elle honteuse de sa tenue avec la peur qu'il ait tout vu.

—hm …

Elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bain et n'en sortit qu'au bout d'une heure. Shikamaru avait attendu dans la chambre et voilà ce que fut sa seule remarque.

—Pourquoi ma mère veut qu'on fasse des gosses ?

—Hein ?!

—…

—Elle veut être grand-mère comprend là un peu, compatit la blonde.

— Elle ne pourrait pas plutôt comprendre son fils …

—Oui tout le monde le sait tu veux une vie facile et sans histoire, mais si tu avais réfléchit tu ne te serais pas marié.

—Idiote je me serais tout de même marier je te signale …

—Je plains ta femme.

—Je plains ton mari …

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire des plus ironiques avant que Shikamaru gagne à son tour la salle d'eau.

—Je vais me doucher, annonça-t-il.

—Et ?

—Ne me suis pas c'est tout …

—Mais tu me prends pour qui franchement ?

—J'en sais rien si l'envie te prend d'exaucer les vœux de ma mère je crains pour ma vie …

—Même ivre morte je ne ferais pas ça avec toi …

—Idem …

—Alors arrête avec tes idées farfelues ça me donne la chair de poule !

—C'est toi qui ma parlé de ça en venant ici je te ferais remarquer …

—Je te faisais part de mes réflexions

— Garde-les pour toi à l'avenir.

—T'es vraiment galère comme mec !

—T'es pas mieux comme femme toi …

—Vas prendre ta douche !!

Victorieux Shikamaru ne se fit pas prier.

**Shikatema**

Après quelques semaines Temari obtenu un poste dans le bureau d'investigation de Suna, ses efforts avaient payé, département des affaires étrangères. Quant à Shikamaru il avait été nominé comme chef d'organisation du bureau des affaires étrangères de Konoha. Un emploi du temps chargé pour chacun, motif suffisant pour prétexter le retard de l'arrivé des petits enfants de Yoshino.

Temari avait fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme charmant, blond de Kiri qui avait décidé de venir travailler à Suna pour changer de train de vie. Il s'appelait Akami Shuya, un garçon très dynamique et rêveur. Ils allaient boire un café ensemble à la pause.

—Un jour je serais l'homme le plus puissant du monde !, proclama Shuya une lueur dans les yeux.

—Faudrait commencer par grandir un peu, suggéra Temari se moquant de lui.

—Tu m'admiras tu verras, dit-il sur de lui, je rencontrerais la femme de mes rêves et …

—Et ?

—J'en sais rien on verrait par la suite … sinon toi t'es mariée ?

Elle lui montra son alliance en guise de réponse.

—Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de ton mari, tu ne dis jamais rien sur lui, fit remarquer son collègue.

—C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, avoua la blonde dans un soupir.

—Ah j'oubliais, se rappela Shuya en prenant les dossiers devant lui, nous devons régler une affaire importante avec Konoha.

—Vraiment?

—Oui comme Sabaku Gaara est kazekage ...

—C'est mon frère Shuya.

—Oui c'est vrai désolé, nous devrons l'accompagné la semaine prochaine à Konoha. Nous serons constamment en relation avec le bureau d'investigation de Konoha ...

—Comment? Dis moi que c'est pas vrai?

—C'est normal en même temps Temari, dit-il avec un sourire gêné.

De son côté Shikamaru finissait de voir et revoir des dossiers non classés par son prédécesseur en compagnie d'un collègue. Un homme tout aussi calme que lui mais quelque peu pervers et suspect. Brun les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, des yeux verts renversants, bref le beau goss qui se prenait des rateaux toutes les 5 minutes. Son nom Tamakichi Sora. Une collègue vint leur apporter du thé bien chaud, aux allures fragiles et délicates. Timide, elle lui faisait penser à Hinata par moment, la jeune fille avait les cheveux mi-longs noir en une queue de cheval, une jolie frange, de grands yeux noisettes, Aru Emi, mais par moment elle lui faisait penser à Sakura, tellement elle pouvait être agressive quand quelque chose la choquée ou la déplaisait. A eux trois c'étaient un trio de têtes bien pensantes.

—Merciiiiiiiiii Emiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, chantona Sora avec un sourire béat.

—De rien, répondit-elle aimablement.

—Merci, répéta Shikamaru en prenant une tasse.

Elle lui sourit humblement et s'assit avec eux. Elle les accompagna, puis d'une humeur plus que joyeuse fit part de son bonheur.

—Je me suis fiancée, annonça-t-elle exhibant sa bague.

—On le sait, dirent ses collègues en coeur.

—Vous étiez au courant pour moi et Taki?

—Taki? Le comptable?, demanda Sora.

—Ouiiiii, affirma-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

—Il y a dix jours c'était avec le stagiaire d'Ichiraku, rappela Shikamaru.

—Et avant ..., dit Sora d'une voix lente.

—C'était avec le laveur de carreaux !!!, s'exclamèrent les deux hommes d'un air choqué.

Emi se mit à rougir furieusement et à jouer avec sa queue haute. Elle changeait de fiancé avec une telle facilité, tellement vite que c'était à se demander si sa timidité n'était un masque de sa part.

—Quand ... vous... quandvousaurezfinirejoignezmoidansmonbureau.

—Pourquoi tu ne te fiances pas avec moi?, demanda Sora.

—Continue de draguer à force l'une d'elles aura pitié de toi, dit-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Shikamaru sourit, elle était bizarre celle là. Et l'autre qui persistait à la draguer. Il bailla puis se leva pour se dégourdir un peu ses jambes.

﻿—J'oubliais, dit Shikamaru en se retournant, nous devons nous entretenir avec les agents de Suna, le Kazekage à une réunion avec l'Hokage dans quelques jours.

—Bien, affirmèrent-ils.

**Shikatema**

Et puis c'était le soir qu'ils se voyaient. Shikamaru qui n'avait fait aucune allusion à sa journée se vit torturer les oreilles par sa douce épouse.

—Même quand je travaille je dois te voir!

—Avoue que sa te fait plaisir, ironisa Shikamaru.

—Pourquoi ça me ferait plaisir?, grogna la blonde, ... je veux du chocolat va m'en chercher.

—Maintenant?

—J'ai envie de chocolat c'est tout, allez hop !

—T'es pas enceinte?

Temari leva un sourcil et s'appuya sur le rebord du canapé.

—Comment je pourrais être enceinte abruti?

—Adultère peut-être ...

—Bonne idée ça.

—Tu vois que je peux servir.

—Oui mais je veux quand même mon chocolat, et puis avoir un enfant n'est pas chose aisé.

—T'as raison déjà que d'avoir une femme est une lourde responsabilité.

—Parce que tu crois que t'es facile à vivre peut-être?

—Bien sur.

—Tu oses me l'avouer!!, scandalisa Temari.

—Je vois pas pourquoi je dirais non, fit-il remarquer.

—Par modestie peut-être j'en sais rien moi.

—C'est qui modestie?

—Mon chocolat j'attends toujours.

—Galère chuis pas ton serviteur, répliqua le brun. Va te le chercher toi même.

—Mec galère!

—Femme galère!

—Mes fesses !!

—Elles sont jolies en passant.

—Toi je peux t'assurer que se sera ta dernière nuit en tant qu'homme!!!, menaça la blonde avant de sortir s'acheter du chocolat.

Le jeune homme sourit et s'endormit dans le canapé. Il fallait l'avouer c'était devenu amusant de vivre avec elle.

* * *

_Deux semaines de retard désolée, désolée aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais même quand je me relis je n'en vois pas, également moi non plus je m'imagine mal les voirs accepter sa sans rien dire et même si Shikamaru est un flemmard il sait ce qu'il veut, mais en même temps c'est ça une fic_


	4. juste sous tes yeux

**Chapitre 4 : Juste sous tes yeux**

—On se retrouve directement à Konoha, dit Temari à Shuya au téléphone, Kankuro vous accompagnera de toute façon. Mais je te préviens ce n'est pas pour te trouver une femme.

Elle raccrocha, et prit son sac avec ses dossiers posés sur la table, puis entreprit le chemin jusqu'à la porte.

—Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ?, lui demanda Shikamaru.

—Non, assura-t-elle.

—Et moi alors ?, s'indigna le brun lui emboitant le pas, tu ne m'attends pas ?

—Heu … mais si bien sur …

—Tu m'avais oublié c'est ça ?

—Oui, avoua-t-elle sans gêne. Je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre suis moi on y va.

Et ils partirent au lieu de travail de Shikamaru.

La route fut agréable, ils discutèrent tranquillement sans se crier dessus ou ni en s'insultant, en même temps ils parlaient boulot, quoique leur point de vue divergeait quand même mais rien de grave. Ils avaient l'air de personnes normales, qui menaient une vie normale, assez banale dans l'ensemble. Arrivés devant le grand bâtiment dans des couleurs chaudes, Shikamaru en bon gentleman lui ouvrit la porte comme si cela avait été naturel, elle lui sourit.

—Bon je te laisse dans mon bureau un moment, lui dit son époux une fois à l'intérieur.

—Monsieur à un bureau, fit la blonde d'un ton moqueur.

Il la bouscula légèrement à l'épaule et la laissa dans son bureau. La blonde fit le tour. C'était simple et pourtant il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle se sentait à l'aise. Un homme entra le nez plongé dans ce qui devait être un manga. Il s'arrêta quand il comprit que la silhouette qu'il apercevait du coin de l'œil n'était pas son collègue.

—Quelle beauté, dit-il alors en s'approchant d'elle. Tamakichi Sora pour vous servir. A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

—Nara Temari, annonça-t-elle en serrant sa main.

—Nara ?, marmonna le brun, un lien de parenté avec Nara Shikamaru ?

—Malheureusement … je suis son épouse.

Sora pâlit, ce n'était pas grave après tout. C'était vrai quoi que son collègue lui ait caché qu'il était marié à une blonde vraiment superbe … Temari se sentit gêner d'être aussi dévisagée mais elle trouva vite quelque chose à dire.

—Vous travaillez ici ?

—Oui sinon il ne serait pas là, répondit Shikamaru en rentrant.

—On ne peut pas trouver plus sympa, fit remarquer la blonde en prenant appui sur l'épaule de Sora. Je pourrais te tromper avec lui, non ?

—Si l'envie lui plait à lui aussi.

Entre eux deux Sora ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Leur couple battrait donc de l'aile.

—Tout va bien Sora ?, demanda Shikamaru.

—Heu … je vais bien, répondit-il pas très sur de lui. Au faite Emi aura du retard.

—Emi? ta maitresse ?, demanda Temari à l'adresse de Shikamaru.

—Une collègue, s'empressa de dire Sora puis il sortit prétextant qu'il voulait un café, chose dont il avait horreur.

Le couple pouffa de rire, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher l'un l'autre de s'envoyer des vannes quitte à mettre mal à l'aise les personnes présentes. Temari fit la connaissance d'Emi, qui l'enviait d'être marié à un homme comme Shikamaru : intelligent, charme naturel, gentil et compréhensif, bien que flegmatique il était sérieux et actif au boulot. La petite brune qui ne pouvait trouver de fiancé à son goût était quelque peu jalouse de la jolie blonde, sûr d'elle, qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

**Shikatema**

Quelques heures plus tard arrivèrent les agents de Suna accompagné du Kazekage. Emi eut le coup de foudre pour Shuya. Ce que tous remarquèrent aussitôt. Gaara alla s'entretenir avec Tsunade, hokage de Konoha. Avec la présence bien entendu, de conseillers, ainsi que d'autres personnes ayant un poste important, tel que Shikamaru et autres. Alors que les autres réorganisaient leur planning. Emi était en train de fondre face à Shuya qui lui se sentait mal à l'aise d'être observé de la sorte.

—Heu … Temari je vais faire un tour dehors, prévint Shuya en quittant la pièce.

Une fois partit, Emi annonça également qu'elle alla faire un tour dehors prétextant un mal être.

—Faut pas y faire attention, dit Sora, elle change de fiancé tous les dix / quinze jours.

—Comment ça se fait ?, s'étonna Temari avec des yeux ronds.

—Je travaille avec elle je ne suis pas son mec.

Temari ne lui répondit pas mais lui lança tout de même un regard inquiétant. Enfin Shikamaru avait un personnel vraiment étrange, comment faisait-il, déjà qu'il devait la supporter elle. Quoique rectification c'était elle qui devait le supporter. Dans le couloir des éclats de rire s'élevaient, Sora alla voir, il vit Emi et Shuya dans une conversation très animés, avec quelques petits regards complices.

—Vous êtes rapide, fit remarquer Temari.

Emi rougit et se cacha derrière Shuya. Temari leva un sourcil.

—T'as vraiment un personnel étrange, dit-elle à Shikamaru alors qu'il revenait de la réunion.

—Ils sont moins étranges que toi, répliqua son époux en essayant de dissimuler son sourire.

Elle se retint de le frapper et se promit de déverser son envie de meurtre refoulé une fois rentré. Gaara pointa son nez, il voulait rentrer, il ne se sentait pas bien, là il agissait comme un gamin, peut-être qu'ils devraient lui retirer son pouvoir de Kazekage. Elle sourit à son frère qui en fit de même.

**Shikatema**

—En même temps elle est mignonne, intelligente … _bizarre, _énuméra Temari, elle a l'air de la femme parfaite … oh seigneur !!!

—Quoi ?!?, s'alarma Shikamaru.

—C'est le diable !

—Je t'en prie Temari, s'indigna-t-il.

—Ben quoi il n'y a que lui qui soit aussi parfait … n'importe quel homme tomberait amoureux d'elle.

—Ce n'est pas ma maîtresse, répéta encore Shikamaru.

—Ben quoi j'ai encore rien dit, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

—Shikamaru a une maitresse ?, demanda Gaara en sortant de leur salle de bain.

—Nan !, se défendit le brun en vain.

—Oui, renchérit Temari avec une mine triste puis voyant que Gaara s'installait sur le canapé. Attend qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

—Faut bien que je dorme quelque part non ?, demanda-t-il avec une légère pointe d'ironie.

—Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à l'autel avec Kankuro et Shuya ?, demanda Shikamaru. D'ailleurs pourquoi il est venu Kankuro ?

—Pour veiller sur son petit frère Kazekage, répondit Temari puis avec un sourire nerveux, c'est vrai pourquoi tu ne vas pas à l'hôtel?

—Papa m'a dit de venir dormir chez toi que je serais plus en sécurité, avoua Gaara.

—Ca sent le plan foireux de ma mère, souffla Shikamaru.

—Ouais et ça sent aussi le gâteau au chocolat qu'elle seule sait bien faire, ajouta Temari, il est ou ?

—Je l'ai mis dans la cuisine, répondit le roux en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

—Mon chocolat me voilà, dit-elle en tendant les bras jusqu'à la cuisine, Shikamaru j'adore ta mère.

Shikamaru sourit et l'observa se servir une part, puis une autre et encore une autre …

**Shikatema**

—Tu l'aimes toujours autant ma mère ?, demanda Shikamaru allongé dans le même lit que son épouse.

—La ferme, rétorqua-t-elle légèrement agacée.

—Tu l'aimes toujours autant ma mère ?, répéta Shikamaru un sourire en coin.

—Tu vas la fermer oui !!!, cria Temari.

—Il y a des gens honnête qui dorment ici !, rappela Gaara depuis le salon.

—Si tu ne veux pas passer la nuit dehors reprend ton rêve ou il s'était arrêté, ordonna Temari et ajouta à l'adresse de Shikamaru, pourquoi t'as mère à fait un coup pareil … demander à Gaara de passer la nuit ici, ça nous oblige à dormir dans le même lit …

—Tu peux toujours dormir par terre si tu veux, proposa Shikamaru prêt à la pousser.

—Hey! si tu veux continuer à être un homme pour le restant de tes jours n'essayes même pas de me pousser, menaça la blonde avec un regard moitié noir moitié endormi.

Elle était embêtée, elle se torturait l'esprit, ils n'avaient jamais dormit ensemble et voilà, il y a un début à tout.

—Ca va ?, demanda Sikamaru inquiet de son silence.

—Oui, rassura-t-elle avec un faible sourire en se tournant vers lui, … essaye de ne pas profiter de ma faiblesse pendant que je dors.

—Tu ne serais pas un peu folle c'est toi qui profites de moi, rectifia son mari en fixant le plafond comme s'il allait voir apparaître des étoiles.

Elle lui balança son oreiller.

—Redis-le, défiât-elle. Redis-le pour voir, que c'est moi qui profite de ta faiblesse ! Allez !

—Tout le monde sait que t'es une femme tyrannique, murmura-t-il, moi le premier.

Elle le pinça aux côtes ce qui avait pour effet de le chatouiller, monsieur était donc très sensible. Il lui empoigna ses poignés.

—Arrête-ça, dit-il d'un ton presque suppliant. Allez, j'ai sommeil moi.

Elle s'arrêta, elle fut bien docile sur ce coup là, obéir aussi facilement à Shikamaru. Ils se tournèrent le dos chacun fixant le mur qui se présentait à eux, ils fermèrent leurs paupières, un silence des plus agréables régna.

—Non Temari arrête ne fais pas sa, chuchota Shikamaru avant de pouffer de rire.

—Et moi qui commençais à faire un rêve merveilleux, siffla-t-elle dans un murmure en lui donnant un coup de pied.

Le lendemain matin Shikamaru fut le premier levé, avant même que le réveil ne sonne, il s'était assis automatiquement, juste après quoi le réveil sonna, un coup d'oeil à droite puis à gauche, Temari dormait toujours. Elle paraissait bien sage à ce moment. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, sa main droite jusqu'à sa joue, ses cheveux qu'elle avait attaché la veille s'étaient défait dans son sommeil, elle bougea un peu. Puis lentement elle ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle fut s'était de planter ses doigts dans les yeux de Shikamaru.

—Me regardes pas comme ça t'es effrayant, dit-elle à peine éveillée.

—C'était pas une raison de faire ça, se plaignit le brun, j'ai connu mieux comme matin.

—Fous moi la paix, marmonnat-elle en se levant.

Elle avait porté cette nuit là un débardeur et un pantalon ample. Shikamaru la regardait marcher jusqu'aux fenêtres pour tirer les rideaux, puis il la regardait s'étairer face à se soleil levant, il la regardait attacher ses cheveux dans un effort ultime et lorsqu'elle se retourna et qu'elle croisa son regard, Shikamaru sourit ...


	5. cela me fait rappeler que tu es là

**Chapitre 5 : cel****a me fait rappeler que tu es là**

_Les fleurs de cerisiers emportaient par le vent dansaient avec sa chevelure de blés d'orges. Son regard océan souligné de ténèbres lui donnait un air mystique, ses lèvres fines et ensanglantés donner l'envie d'y déposer un baiser. Sa peau délicate et blanche donnait l'impression d'un corps fragile. Drapée d'un tissu fin et presque transparent, ses formes se distinguaient au moindre de ses mouvements, elle était celle dont il rêvait, celle qu'il avait embrassé en rêve …_

C'était le passage d'un livre que lisait Temari et qui trainait, il s'appelait : « les heures sombres de la fille en rouge », c'était une romance dramatique ou l'héroïne après s'être ardemment battu pour avoir l'homme qu'elle aime se rend compte qu'il est en faite un criminel en cavale, auteur d'une série de meurtre plus macabre les unes que les autres et qui pour échapper à cette enfer se suicide à plusieurs reprises à la fin elle réussi finalement à s'ôter la vie. Sa vie était triste, elle fut enfermée chez elle, coupée du monde, sous la menace de son amant qui parfois s'amusait à lui laissait des marques rouges et peu profonde sur sa jolie peau, « son œuvre d'art » disait-il, ses pulsions meurtrières reprenaient le dessus mais pour éviter de tuer sa bien aimée, il alla dehors trouver la première jolie fille qu'il voyait comme parfaite pour appliquer son art si spécial.

**Shikatema**

Trois semaines après les accords passés entre Konoha et Suna, leur vie était redevenue « normale ». Temari se hâtait en cuisine elle voulait faire quelque chose de nouveau, non pas pour elle, mais pour cet homme qui lui servait de mari. Elle avait juste envie de cuisiner pour lui, un genre de pulsion qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer, depuis le départ de Gaara ils n'avaient redormi ensemble qu'une seule fois, ils avaient surtout discuté se soir là. Elle avait pris un jour de congé car elle avait trop forcé dernièrement lui donnant une fièvre quelque peu importante. Puis elle se mit à observer cette table bien dressée, pourquoi faisait elle ça pour _lui. _Elle voulait tout remballer c'était devenu trop flippant mais à ce moment là Shikamaru arriva et resta là planter dans l'entrée.

—C'est e…

—Ce n'est pas pour toi, interrompit Temari en reposant les couverts.

—Alors c'est pour moi, murmura-t-il.

La blonde émit un faible hm en lui tournant le dos, cela lui faisait sourire, quelle adorable attention.

—Merci, dit-il en déposant ses affaires.

Elle sourit à son tour puis se tourna vers lui en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

—Aujourd'hui c'est exceptionnel tu t'es occupé de moi quand j'étais malade alors je voulais te remercier.

—En même temps il n'y avait personne d'autre pour prendre soin de toi, fit-il remarquer.

—Fallait le dire que tu voulais aller dormir sans manger, dit Temari avec un faux sourire.

—Tu oserais priver à manger à quelqu'un d'affamé ?

Elle leva un sourcil puis s'assis en face de lui, le dîner commença dans un silence peu ordinaire. C'était succulent, un délice, elle s'était appliquée. Il sourit alors à la seule pensée qu'elle ait fait tout ça pour lui.

—La nourriture est drôle c'est ça ?, demanda la blonde, ou alors c'est qu'elle te raconte une blague ?

—Elle est délicieuse je dirais, rectifia-t-il, tu t'es surpassée se soir.

—Ce n'est pas en étant gentil que tu attireras mes faveurs, prévint-elle.

—Je sais que c'est déjà fait, s'en vanta-t-il d'un ton triomphant. Je ne m'en fais pas.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire. Le dîner se termina par un dessert assez classique des poires dans une sauce chocolat exquise. Puis avant de dormir alors que Temari alla déposer une boite d'aspirine dans l'armoire à pharmacie elle glissa sur le carrelage.

—AAAAHH !!!!, cria-t-elle, aïe aïe aïe !!!

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Shikamaru alerté par ses cries.

—Mon genou, se plaignit-elle, hmmm mon genou … j'ai glissé … tombé …

— Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention !

—Parce que c'est moi qui ait foutu toute l'eau par terre peut-être ?

Il ne répondit pas, bon d'accord il aurait peut-être du faire attention, et peut-être passer une serpillère pour éponger l'eau qu'il avait répandu. Shikamaru l'emmena jusqu'au lit et entreprit de soigner son « petit bobo ». Encore une fois il devait s'occuper d'elle.

—Tu sais ce que t'es ?, demanda-t-il levant ses yeux vers elle. Une femme galère il faut toujours que je sois là pour toi sinon tu ne t'en sors pas.

—N'exagère pas non plus, se défendit Temari en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

Il y avait une petite égratignure qui piquait à cause du désinfectant, d'un geste mécanique elle mit sa main sur celle de Shikamaru pour l'empêcher de continuer.

—Je crois que ça ira, dit –elle avec un sourire forcée.

Puis son sourire s'effaça, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre dans les yeux sans un mot de leur part, cela dura un moment jusqu'à ce que Temari se décida à baisser les yeux et à lâcher sa main.

—T'as un sacré caractère mais t'es vraiment fragile, dit-il en se concentrant sur le bleu apparent avec un léger sourire.

—La ferme, ordonna-t-elle en lui balançant son poing dans l'épaule du brun. T'as fini ?

—Oui.

Il se leva et alla ranger la trousse de secours, enleva toute l'eau qu'il avait éparpillé puis alla se coucher.

—C'est moi qui ait le lit se soir je te le ferais rappeler, dit Shikamaru assis sur le lit alors que la blonde était recroquevillée dans sa couverture.

—J'en ai un peu marre du canapé, murmura-t-elle.

—Allez, avoue-le tu aimes dormir avec moi, taquina-t-il en tirant sur la couverture.

Elle ne répondit pas.

—Tu aime dormir avec moi je le sais, continua-t-il.

—Fous-moi la paix Nara et dors, chuchota la blonde lui faisant toujours dos.

—Je n'arrêterais pas, répondit-il, en faites tu m'aimes bien mais tu ne veux pas le dire …

C'était à se moment que le brun compris qu'elle s'était assoupis. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle.

—Moi j'aime bien dormir avec toi, avoua-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, c'est marrant.

—… hm…je…, marmonna-t-elle dans son sommeil. …hm je dors…

—Je profite de ton sommeil c'est aussi ce que tu essaies de dire non ?

—Oui, souffla-t-elle pour dormir réellement.

Le lendemain matin le réveil de Shikamaru fut quelque peu brutal, en effet sa ravissante épouse lui avait balancé un oreiller en plein visage parce qu'elle s'était souvenue qu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille pour lui dire qu'il aimait dormir avec elle. Elle se leva avec un air faussement en colère le laissant dans le lit.

**Shikatema**

Jour de congés, Temari était sur le balcon lisant son livre, ses cheveux dans le vent, vêtu d'une robe crème, sa peau douce caressée par le vent, son visage concentré sur la lecture, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte à chaque passage important. Ses yeux, ce regard pétillant, ce petit bout de femme … Shikamaru sourit quand il comprit qu'il dévisageait la blonde de la sorte bien qu'innocent, il tourna les talons après un dernier regard pour la belle.

Elle aussi tourna sa tête dans sa direction une fois qu'il lui fit dos, qu'est-ce qu'il était étrange lui alors en ce moment.

—Je sors, prévint-elle, ça va aller si je te laisse seul ?

—Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?, s'étonna-t-il, c'est étrange. Avoue que tu m'aimes bien.

—Tu pourras mourir en paix, assures-toi de t'enterrer quelque part pour ne pas que je te marche dessus en rentrant.

—Quel femme charmante, murmura-t-il, vas-y ne te fais pas de soucis, je mourrais dans un coin de l'appartement.

—Dernière petite question, dit Temari articulant bien les mots, pourquoi on ne vit pas à la demeure Nara ?

—Tu veux des gosses ?

—Ok ça va j'ai compris, annonça la blonde en sortant.

Lui aussi décida de sortir au lieu de s'ennuyer dans cet appartement tout seul. A peine avait-il franchit le pas de la porte de l'immeuble qu'il se mit à penser à elle. Elle et sa manière d'être, sa manière d'agir, la façon qu'elle avait de répondre lorsqu'il la mettait mal à l'aise. Son air concentré lorsqu'elle travaillait. La tranquillité qu'elle lui donnait quand elle dormait.

Shikamaru c'était vu offrir maintes et maintes invitation de la part de jeunes femmes, soulever des sous entendus. Horrible, d'ailleurs lorsqu'il vit une fleur blanche parmi un buisson de bourgeons blancs, c'était à sa blonde qu'il pensait. Il la cueillit et glissa la tige dans sa poche. Pourquoi pensait à elle alors qu'il la voyait presque tous les jours. Un parfum flottait dans l'air, c'était à elle qu'il pensait aussitôt, ce parfum était si proche du sien. _« Bon Shikamaru ce n'est pas le moment, je croyais que sa t'arriverais jamais », _pensa-t-il en s'assaillant sur un banc en face d'un vendeur de glace.

Temari marchait dans la rue quand elle vit un homme avec une queue haute se faire embrasser par une fille aux cheveux ternes et noirs. Son cœur fit un battement de trop, ce n'était pas lui … et même si ça avait été lui, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, non ? Temari se regarda dans une vitrine, passa une mèche derrière son oreille, montra toutes ses dents. Et puis elle vit dans la vitrine un magnifique cerf en argent, un petit pendentif, le cerf avait les cornes en or. Elle sourit, en pensant que cela pourrait plaire à son mari. …heu …ce mec qui vit chez elle et avec qui elle partage _son_ lit. Elle tourna à un angle de rue, un gosse voulut lui prendre son sac à main, puis voyant son alliance, il le lui vola.

—Ma bague, murmura-t-elle le regard vide.

Sa bague de mariage, sa bague à elle … sa bague. D'un geste presque calculé elle se lança à sa poursuite, il était en vélo, elle non. Il se moquait d'elle, elle allait le lui faire payer. Donc tout en dévalant les rues Temari enleva l'une de ses chaussures et le lui lança à la tête, il dérapa un moment sous le choc et la violence du tire. Une voiture lui barra la route juste assez pour que la blonde réclame sa bague.

—Arrête de jouer gamin !, ordonna-t-elle, tu as volé la mauvaise personne.

— ….

C'était agaçant de le voir ce gosse qui jouait au grand, qui ne donnait pas de réponse, qui ne voulait pas lui rendre cette foutue bague. Pourquoi elle y tenait d'ailleurs à cette bague ? C'était une preuve de son union à cet homme. Un union volontaire après tout mais elle n'avait pas d'attache avec lui … Le chapardeur balança sa bague de l'autre côté tellement il était fatigué de l'avoir sur le dos. Temari balança un coup de pied dans son vélo et ce dernier vacilla sur le côté avec le propriétaire qui lui balança un juron. La chose tant convoitée brillait au milieu de la route, une voiture avait faillit lui passer dessus, elle devait attendre le feu rouge pour pouvoir y aller, mais il y aurait eu trop de monde. Que faire épouse Nara ?… heu …Temari ? Un camion passa, elle ne voyait plus la bague …galère. S'en réfléchir, elle profita du peu de véhicules pour traverser la rue, elle ne voulait pas la perdre, elle ne voulait pas perdre ce lien qui l'unissait à lui. C'était comme si elle le perdait lui … _« T'es folle Temari de penser à ce mec dans un moment pareille »_, pensa-t-elle en prenant soin de ne pas se faire renverser.

**Shikatema**

Shikamaru avait acheté quelques trucs qu'il trouvait amusant, il se sentait idiot maintenant. La fleur qu'il avait cueillit plus tôt avait déjà perdu deux pétales il la déposa sur la table. Et alla écouter ses messages.

—_Shikamaru ! C'est Chouji, avec Ino et les autres on avait prévu de faire un petit quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Naruto. Quand est-ce que t'es libre ? Tiens-nous au courant._

—_Shikamaru c'est Emi je t'appelle pour t'informer que demain on reprend à 14h00, des agents de liaison de Kiri auront un entretien avec toi, désolée de te l'apprendre maintenant._

—_Salut c'est Kankuro, dis tu pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour la collègue de ton mari elle colle au basque de Gaara il aura beau l'ignorait elle insiste, le pauvre vit en ermite dans sa chambre, je croyais qu'elle bossait tout le temps._

—_Shikamaru c'est mon anniversaire bientôt t'as intérêt à être là ou je viens devant chez toi._

—_C'est encore Naruto dis toi que tant que tu ne répondras pas je te laisserais pas en paix, mince y a aussi Neji à convaincre … _

—_Monsieur Nara, c'est l'hôpital de Konoha, je vous appelle pour vous informez que votre épouse Nara Temari passera la nuit ici._

Il n'écouta pas le reste des messages, le dernier l'avait interpellé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à l'hôpital ? Le message avait été laissé à 10h48, là il déjà 14h02, incroyable c'était la première fois qu'il passait autant de temps en ville à acheter des trucs inutiles, la faute à Temari tout ça. Facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres

Elle se releva à la recherche de cette bague, elle était posée sur la table de chevet à côté d'elle. Elle avait de la chance cette fois. Elle prit cette petite chose si précieuse et la serra dans sa main. Tout ça pour ce mec qui squattait son chez elle. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, elle tourna lentement la tête, les larmes montaient mais elle se contenait, il était là à la porte tout essoufflé l'air inquiet.

—Tu sais ce que t'es ?, commença-t-il par dire, une femme galère, tu m'obliges à m'inquiéter pour toi.

—Avoue que tu aimes ça, dit-elle avec humour.

—T'as vu ta tête ?

Elle avait des bleus, elle avait l'air d'être extrêmement fatiguée et désemparée, des points de suture sur l'avant bras.

—On m'a dit ce qui c'était passé, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

—Je voulais récupérer mon alliance, expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant ce qu'il y avait dans sa main.

—Tu as risqué ta vie pour ça ? T'es folle ou quoi et ta vie qui est-ce qui irait te la récupérer si on te la prenait ?

Il avait dit ça ? Ah bon ! Il pouvait être vraiment adorable quand il le voulait.

—Tu t'es vraiment inquiété, conclu-t-elle, désolée.

—Nan nan, ça va, rassura le brun en prenant l'alliance. Et dire que c'est moi qui était censé mourir dans un coin, termina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il lui mit sa bague, serra légèrement sa main, puis la lâcha, jamais de sa vie il ne s'était inquiété de la sorte pour quelqu'un, il cru vraiment qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de vraiment horrible. Son rythme cardiaque redevenait normal. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle ne le fit pas. Lui il voulait toujours lui prendre la main mais il ne le fit pas également.

—On rentre ?, proposa la blonde en se mettant debout.

—Je croyais que tu passais la nuit ici ?

—Je veux rentrer, s'il te plait.

Ce soir là la blonde fut prise d'un fou rire quand elle découvrit achats de Shikamaru, il y avait même une peluche avec une lettre sur le ventre. Un « T » entouré de fleur. Elle fut touchée bien qu'il nia avoir acheté ça. Elle riait toujours, lui aussi se mit à sourire, puis à rire et lui balançait un coussin pour qu'elle arrête de se foutre de lui.

**Shikatema**

_Les fleurs de cerisiers emportaient par le vent dansaient avec sa chevelure de blés d'orges. Son regard océan souligné de ténèbres lui donnait un air mystique, ses lèvres fines et ensanglantés donner l'envie d'y déposer un baiser. Sa peau délicate et blanche donnait l'impression d'un corps fragile. Drapée d'un tissu fin et presque transparent, ses formes se distinguaient au moindre de ses mouvements, elle était celle dont il rêvait, celle qu'il avait embrassé en rêve …_

C'était un passage du livre de Temari, il était tombé, Shikamaru l'avait ramassé. Temari était physiquement parlant comme l'héroïne pensa le brun, mentalement il pensa que Temari ne se laisserait pas dominer par un homme même si c'était un meurtrier. Le fou rire de la blonde s'estompa un peu elle s'assit dans le canapé la peluche entre les bras réclamant son chocolat.

Ils se sentaient bien, plus calme, plus serein.

* * *

_Merci pour les reviews concernant les précédents chapitres, j'espère que cela lui vous a plu, à la prochaine_


	6. regardes moi

**Merci pour tes comm's AkuriAtsuki, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y ait que toi qui lit ma fic, même si je sais que ce n'est pas le cas**

**voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous et ensemble peut-être le septième chapitre vu qu'il est déjà écrit autant le poster non?**

**Bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaises autant.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Regardes moi.

Pourquoi mettait-elle autant de temps à se préparer ? Pourquoi les femmes étaient-elles aussi … même elle.

Temari apparu enfin, un haut fleuri, une jupe blanche, un foulard jaune au cou et de jolies ballerines. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux, mis du mascara, et ne faisait pas du tout attention à Shikamaru.

—Je croyais que t'allais mettre ta robe noire ?, dit Shikamaru qui observait l'ensemble.

—Tu veux que je mette la robe noire ?, demanda-t-elle d'un air presque ravit qu'il fasse un tant soit peu attention à ces détails.

—Non, répondit-il d'un air détaché, ça te va mieux les couleurs.

—Tu trouves ?, dit-il tournoyant légèrement sur elle-même, t'es gentil aujourd'hui.

—Mets ça sur la bonne humeur du matin.

—T'es jamais de bonne humeur le matin, fit-elle remarquer s'admirant encore dans le miroir.

—Je suis de meilleur humeur que toi en tout cas, avoua-t-il sans aucune gêne, allez dépêche-toi t'es pas à un défilé là.

Mais elle faisait la sourde, à tournoyer un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

—Donc … tu me trouves jolies comme ça, conclu-t-elle amusée.

—dépêches-toi, dit-il en la trainant par le poignet les yeux pétillants.

10 octobre, anniversaire de Naruto. Tous le monde était invité, ils avaient organisé un grand pique-nique près d'une rivière. L'ambiance bon enfant, les rires, les chamailleries, tout était fait pour passer une bonne journée. Et puis leur vint l'idée d'organiser un concours de pêche, les idiots, ils avaient l'air d'idiots. Tous les hommes ici présents, avaient retroussé leur pantalon à mi-mollet, les pieds au bord de l'eau, la chemise légèrement ouverte.

—Je commence à avoir chaud moi !, s'exclama Ino en se ventilant avec l'une de ses mains.

Les autres demoiselles rirent à cette remarque, ils avaient tous à peu près la classe et avec ce temps, ils avaient un quelque chose qui les rendait attirant. Le vent faisait voler les feuilles, rendant l'atmosphère plus douce et plus chaleureuse. Alors qu'un brouhaha s'élevait autour d'eux, qu'une conversation agitée prenait place, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se regarder et de sourire, un sourire tendre et attachant. Un sourire qui apaisait le cœur. Les yeux pétillants, Temari lui fit un joli sourire avant de regarder ailleurs, mais lui, lui il l'observait toujours, lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, et puis son sourire s'estompa, laissant place à un regard tendre. Lorsqu'elle tourna de nouveau les yeux, son cœur manqua un battement, elle fut surprise de constater qu'il la fixait toujours. Elle sourit, gênée, puis lui fit signe de se concentrer sur sa future prise.

Shikamaru se sentait heureux, il sourit sereinement, Naruto le regardait d'un air ahuri, il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait lui arracher se rictus, le brun éclata de rire face au regard interrogateur du blond. Du coin de l'œil il s'amusait à observait son épouse, cette dernière concentré dans une conversation apparemment surprenante entre femme. Elle savait, elle savait qu'il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur elle, elle sentait ses joues s'embrasait, c'était vraiment gênant, mais en même temps tellement agréable.

—Temari ?, appela Sakura d'un air malicieux, raconte nous ta vie de femme mariée.

—C'est contraignant, répondit la blonde aussitôt, … Mais … avec le temps on s'y habitue, et sa devient tellement amusant …

—Amusant ?, répéta Ino, aaahh allez raconte.

—Racontez quoi ?

—Mais tu sais bien voyons, insista Tenten, tu sais Ino et son mec sont arrivés à un point culminant dans leur relation.

— TENTEN !!!, s'indigna Ino, ne raconte pas ma vie comme ça enfin !!!

—Ta lune de miel, dit calmement Sakura.

Sa lune de miel ? Ils s'ignoraient et se fichaient de l'un comme de l'autre. Ce n'était pas vraiment une lune de miel, plutôt des vacances. Oui, des vacances.

—C'était banal, répondit Temari la tête légèrement penchée.

—Quoi Shikamaru est si nul que ça, conclu Ino déçue.

—Nul ? Mais pourquoi ?, demanda Hinata d'un air tout à fait innocent.

—Tu sais Hinata si un mec ne sait pas assurer quand il le faut autant le jeter, dit Tenten en balançant vivement sa main sur le côté pour illustrer le propos « jeter ». Ce n'est pas Ino qui aura ce genre de problème.

—Tenten !!!, s'interdit Ino rouge de honte.

Il n'y avait pas que la blonde d'ailleurs, il y avait aussi Hinata qui regretta d'avoir demandé pourquoi, et puis Temari qui fut parcouru d'un frisson quand elle comprit ou elles voulaient en venir.

—Nan ce … n'est … pas ça …

—Quoi il serait un petit chef alors ?, dit Sakura en s'approchant plus.

Elle surchauffait, mais pourquoi était-elle autant curieuse à ce sujet.

—Et bien je garde ça secret pour moi, dit Temari fièrement avec toute sa rangée de dents dehors.

**Shikatema**

Ils passèrent la soirée dans une petite discothèque. Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce soir là. Naruto et les autres s'amusaient beaucoup et aller se déchainer sur la piste de dance, surtout lui, Lee, Tenten, Ino et Sakura. Hinata se faisait draguer mais c'était sans compter sur Neji et Kiba qui faisaient fuir chaque prétendant. Kiba resta auprès d'elle pour sa protection sous l'œil peu assurer du cousin qui se méfiait tout de même, et oui il douter même de Kiba. C'était sa cousine après tout. Chouji avait quand à lui reconnu une personne qu'il avait de ce fait rejoins. Sai lui se laissait volontiers draguer, Temari alla chercher deux verres, pour elle et Shikamaru. Mais lorsqu'elle revint son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une autre blonde avait prit sa place. Elle respira fortement, puis s'approcha d'eux, elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle voulait savoir ce que cette bécasse pouvait bien raconter pour qu'il rie ainsi. Qu'est-ce que cette fille avait à le regarder comme ça ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup elle crut voir cette blonde se rapprocher de lui. _« Ne le touches pas ! »,_ pensa Temari piquait à vif, _« en plus elle n'est même pas jolie, bon sang ma belle ressaisi toi tu t'en fiches après tout … non non non, tu ne t'en fiches pas, que cette poupée démembrée dégage ses fesses de là ou je lui arrache tout ce qu'elle croit qu'elle a de beau sur elle »_

Un geste, un regard, un geste, un regard, un geste … oups ! Un geste de trop apparemment car Temari avait accéléré le pas. Cette inconnue d'un soir avait posé l'une de ses mains sur l'une des cuisses de _SON_ mari. Sans prévenir Temari déversa le contenu des deux verres sur la « belle » inconnue, Shikamaru lui resta scotcher. D'ailleurs la blonde s'en alla quand elle comprit le pourquoi du comment.

—Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?, demanda le brun qui ne comprenait absolument rien.

—Je joue mon rôle de femme jalouse, mentit-elle sans le regarder. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avait dit de le faire quand une femme s'approcher de toi, là elle avait une main posée sur toi un peu plus et elle te sautait dessus.

—Tu joues à la femme jalouse ou t'es vraiment jalouse ?, questionna Shikamaru qui essayait de croiser son regard.

—Je joue, répondit-elle sèchement.

—C'était extrême tout de même je t'ai jamais demandé d…

—Extrême ?!, fit la blonde scandalisée, ça aurait été extrême si je l'avais frappée mais je ne l'ai pas fait !

Sur quoi elle le laissa seul et parti se perdre dans la foule. Elle était en colère. Elle voulait ne pas l'être, mais il avait se dont de provoquer ça chez elle. Elle se sentait mal après ça, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle prit une profonde bouffée d'air frais, puis rentra à l'intérieur. Où elle croisa Naruto qui l'invita à danser, elle oublia le petit incident sur le moment.

De son côté Shikamaru essayait de comprendre, enfin pourquoi vouloir les comprendre. Les femmes étaient des créatures étranges entourées d'un nombre incalculable de mystère. Ino vint le rejoindre, elle qui avait tout vu.

—J'ignorais Temari aussi jalouse, dit-elle en lui offrant un verre.

—pareille, avoua-t-il dans un murmure. T'es venue te moquer de moi ?

—C'est une femme formidable que tu as là, observa Ino, estime toi heureux de l'avoir elle et pas une autre.

—Je sais, murmura-t-il encore alors qu'il fixait son verre.

Il poussa un soupir, il ne savait pas si la scène de tout à l'heure était vraiment qu'un jeu de la part de Temari, il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ino lui fit voir son épouse dansant parmi la foule avec Naruto, il sourit, leur regard se croisa mais Temari détourna vite les yeux en lui faisant dos, bien qu'elle le fasse avec regret. Puis sans rien comprendre son partenaire de danse changea, un homme assez mignon, ils ne se posèrent pas de question et dansèrent ensemble. Naruto alla rejoindre Shikamaru et Ino.

—Elle est épuisante, se plaignit Naruto exténué.

—Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre avec elle, dit Shikamaru un sourire en coin.

—Heureusement que quelqu'un d'autre à prit la relève, souffla le blond en prenant le verre de Shikamaru.

—Qui ?, demanda une Ino curieuse.

—Un type, répondit vaguement Naruto, ben voilà regardez.

A peine qu'il leva les yeux sur eux, qu'il fusillait l'homme en question qui était à quelques millimètres trop près d'elle. Et puis cette façon de danser quel indécence. Il préféra leur tourner le dos.

—Quoi t'es tout aussi jaloux toi aussi, dit la blonde d'un air presqu'innocent, c'est pour ça que vous êtes ensemble alors, pas étonnant dans ce cas.

—Je ne suis pas jaloux, rectifia Shikamaru d'un air presque froid.

—Ah d'accord t'es pas jaloux, ajouta Naruto, c'est pourquoi il est normal de constater que ça à l'air de te déranger qu'elle soit proche d'un autre.

—Vous voulez vous foutez de moi c'est ça ?

—C'est normal d'être jaloux quand un mec s'approche de sa femme tu sais, rassura le blond à ses côtés.

Mais il n'était pas jaloux bon sang ! Pourquoi personne ne l'écoutait, il n'appréciait pas que cet homme puisse poser ses mains sur elle, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite _lui, _il n'aimait pas non plus qu'ils se murmurent des choses à l'oreille. Il ne les regarda même plus jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, ou Naruto les remercia d'être venu

**Shikatema**

Chacun de son côté, dos à dos, un silence incroyable régnait, aucun des deux ne dormait. Puis Shikamaru un peu mal à l'aise décida de rompre le silence.

—Tu vas encore me faire la tête ?

Il n'eu aucune réponse, elle devait surement dormir, alors il ferma les yeux quelque peu déçu.

—Je ne te fais pas la tête, répondit-elle en chuchotant, je suis en colère après moi-même.

—Ah mais bien sur c'est tout à fait logique t'es en colère après toi-même c'est pour ça que tu ne me parles plus vu que tu ne te parles plus à toi-même.

— Vas-y moque toi.

—C'est tout tu ne répliques pas ?

—Que veux-tu que je te dise Nara ?

—J'en sais rien moi je ne suis pas toi tu sais !

—Fou-moi la paix ! Je dors.

—C'est tellement facile …

—Me cherches pas, pas se soir je te le demande !

—Oh comme tu veux … je peux savoir pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

—….

—A cause de la scène que t'as faite ou parce que t'as dansé corps à corps avec je ne sais quel spécimen.

—C'était interdit de danser je ne savais pas …

—T'aurais pu m'épargner se spectacle je pense, et puis …..

—Et puis ?!

—… Temari ?

—hm ?

—C'est normal d'être irrité si … je te vois danser de cette manière avec un mec dont la tête ne me revient pas ?

—Et toi tu crois que c'est normal de l'être lorsqu'une espèce de poupée désarticulée pose ne serait-ce que son petit doigt sur toi ?

Ils rirent alors. Pour ensuite s'endormir l'esprit plus tranquille, enfin, l'idée d'apprendre que l'un comme l'autre pouvait être jaloux les rassurer quelque part. Mais ils gardaient ça secret.


	7. je sais que c'est grâce à toi

**voilà en même temps le septième chapitre, bonne lecture, j'ai aimé l'écrire, en tout cas celui là en particulier et ce n'est pas fini... sur ceux je vous laisse pour la révision de mes partielles, ça ne m'empêchera pas de publier, au prochain chapitre **

**à bientôt, Enzilia**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Grâce à toi je sais maintenant ce que c'est ...**

Décembre venait d'arriver, les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient à grand pas, l'odeur de noël régnait. Le sapin qu'ils avaient monté ensemble semblait être le plus beau. Un après-midi ils s'étaient assoupis devant un film, ils dormaient dans le canapé, les jambes tendues au dessus de la table basse, Shikamaru avait la tête penchée, sa joue droite reposait sur la tête de Temari, qui elle avait l'une de ses joues contre son épaule, et un bras sur sa jambe. Quand il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il la vit il n'osa pas bouger de peur de la réveiller, elle avait l'air d'être bien. Elle au contraire, s'appuya sur son torse pour pouvoir se redresser, et s'étira comme elle put avant de bailler longuement. C'était gentil de penser aux autres. Puis elle osa regarder à côté d'elle, elle lui sourit en lui tirant sur la joue, elle lui disait de sourire.

—On offre quoi à tes parents ?, demanda Temari qui se levait pour éteindre la télé. Quel film barbant.

—Voyons … un charmant petit chérubin ma mère n'attend que ça, répondit Shikamaru amusé.

—Une fille faut qu'elle soit aussi jolie que moi, dit-elle alors.

—Le caractère en moins, ajouta le brun.

—Il faut qu'elle soit tout aussi intelligente que toi.

—Se serait l'enfant parfait, dit Shikamaru en secouant la tête d'un mouvement positif.

—Trop parfait, aïe …

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Je me suis cognée dans le mur …

—Idiote, pouffa-t-il en s'allongeant dans le canapé. T'es vraiment mais vraiment maladroite.

—Mais tu me parlais en même temps je te signal.

—Mais oui c'est moi le fautif maintenant. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

—A la salle de bain et puis en quoi ça te regarde ?

—Je suis curieux c'est tout …

Elle sourit. Chaque jour un peu plus, elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, elle ne le faisait pas, elle voulait chaque jour le voir, ça c'était possible malgré leur travail respectif, elle voulait … elle avait honte rien que l'idée d'y penser. Des envies qu'elle ne pouvait et qu'elle se refusait d'expliquer.

Lui il voulait aussi la prendre dans ses bras et sentir son parfum, lui dire qu'il la trouvait belle même sans son maquillage et ça dès le petit matin, il voulait tout partager avec elle bien plus que maintenant, il voulait l'embrasser, il n'avait pas honte de le penser, il voulait l'embrasser, c'était une envie c'était ce que son corps lui disait de faire, c'était ce que son cœur lui dictait, mais il ne le faisait pas.

Ils étaient plus proches l'un de l'autre, plus complices. Il y avait plus de contact, de regard, de sourire. Ils étaient eux même et plus ouvert l'un à l'autre. Temari était installée sur son lit à lire des CV, Shikamaru s'allongea derrière elle, posa ses mains d'un geste naturel sur ses hanches et son menton sur l'épaule de la blonde. Temari tourna légèrement la tête quand elle vit quelque chose bouger à côté d'elle, elle fut surprise.

—Oh mon dieu !, s'exclama-t-elle, tu m'as fait peur abruti !

—Vraiment ?, demanda t-il d'un air malicieux alors que la blonde le frappait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—J'essai de voir qui pourrait être les nouveaux agents du bureau d'investigation de Suna.

—Tu t'occupes du personnel ?

—Nan mais la personne qui le faisait à démissionner parce qu'e…. mais bon sang t'es vraiment un malade !!

Shikamaru éclata de rire, on ne voyait plus ses yeux, c'était tout blanc.

—C'est dégoutant, t'es vraiment débile tu sais !, continua de dire Temari qui l'avait repoussé.

Il se laissa rouler un moment puis reprit sa position initiale, il riait toujours de sa stupidité. Temari en fit de même juste après en le traitant sans arrêt d'idiot. Puis une main servait d'appui à sa tête tandis que l'autre enlaçait la taille de Temari. Cette dernière trouvait cela naturel elle aussi, alors qu'avant elle l'aurait surement envoyé valser. Elle lui envoya cependant son coude en pleine figure tout en s'amusant, lui il la pinça, puis il se leva en prenant toutes ses feuilles et se sauva avec. La preuve qu'il s'ennuyait vraiment.

—Je suis trop fatiguée pour te courir après pour ses papiers, dit Temari qui s'avouait déjà vaincu.

—D'accord alors je vais les jeter, répondit le brun qui se dirigeait vers le balcon.

Temari lui sauta au cou prête à l'étrangler.

—C'est de mon travail dont il s'agit, prévint-elle les sourcils levés une main autour de son cou.

—Tu me tuerais pour ses papiers, et bien il t'en faut peu pour commettre un meurtre, déduit-il en reculant.

Puis il se sauva, l'imbécile n'avait-il donc vraiment rien d'autre à faire ? Elle l'agrippa à la taille et le fit tombé, ils s'écroulèrent par terre. Temari s'appuya sur son dos et reprit ses documents, lui en dessous plia ses coudes et appuya son menton sur ses mains.

—Tu t'ennuie tant que ça ?, demanda alors Temari qui s'allongea carrément sur lui.

— Je ne suis pas ton lit tu sais, fit-il remarquer alors qu'elle se servait de lui comme d'un oreiller.

—T'es vraiment gamin en ce moment, continua la blonde les yeux rieurs.

—Mais ça sur le compte de noël, dit-il en bougeant légèrement.

—J'aime bien noël, murmura Temari en le fixant dans les yeux.

**Shikatema**

Temari devait passer à son bureau pour le réveillon déposer les listes des potentiels nouveaux agents, alors qu'elle était invitée, elle et Shikamaru à la demeure Nara. C'était avec regret qu'elle partit tôt le matin avant qu'il ne se réveille. Elle prit la nouvelle voiture qu'ils venaient de s'offrir et s'en alla pour Suna, pour ainsi arriver à tant pour la fête du réveillon. Car non seulement elle devait rendre les listes, elle devait en plus assister à une réunion et participer au banquet de noël.

Tout était silencieux à son réveil, il était seul et n'aimait pas ça il aurait aimé qu'elle le réveille avant qu'elle ne parte. L'appartement était vide. Il se leva à contrecœur pour ranger et préparer la soirée pour leur retour de la demeure Nara. Il alla d'abord se débarbouiller le visage dans la salle d'eau, ce fut à ce moment qu'il se stoppa. Un petit sourire en coin, il fut très touché par ce message que Temari avait laissé sur le miroir avec l'un de ses rouges à lèvre. En haut à droite une fleur, en bas à gauche un cœur, et au milieu cette petite phrase signée de la silhouette d'une tête d'ours avec un « T » à l'intérieur : _« Passe une bonne journée on se retrouvera se soir »._ C'était simple, c'était court, mais cela lui faisait plaisir.

Shikamaru rejoint ses parents vers 14h00, il ne pouvait rester chez lui une minute de plus. Là-bas sa mère tellement contente de voir son fils, l'étouffa de ses câlins, le visage tranché d'une rangée de dents blanches. Les invités arrivés au fil des heures, il y avait la famille de Temari qui aussitôt arrivait alla le voir directement, en tout cas Gaara. Qui alla se plaindre de cette fille qui le harceler sans arrêt. 18h00 la nuit commençait à tomber, les lumières à s'allumer, la musique à résonner. Les étoiles brillaient étonnement bien là-haut dans ce ciel noir et magnifique.

—Ne t'inquiète pas va, lui dit sa mère, elle sera là se soir.

—Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, rassura-t-il, je sais qu'elle sera là, je l'espère.

—J'ai l'impression que quelque chose à changer entre vous ?

—Comment ça ?, fit-il alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui disait.

—Et bien au début vous me paraissiez tellement distant j'ai cru que votre mariage n'allait pas tenir et croit moi ça m'a fait peur … J'ai compris ensuite que vous ne vous aimiez pas comme vous avez voulu nous faire croire, une mère sent ces choses là, mais aujourd'hui … aujourd'hui je vois bien que quelque chose à changer.

—Tu veux me faire dire quelque chose c'est ça ?

—Nan, je ne vais pas le faire tu es assez grand pour t'en rendre compte tout seul.

—Qui te dit que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

Temari avait rejoint en vitesse son appartement pour se changer, ce fut une journée assez terne et fatiguante, elle n'avait assisté qu'à la première heure du banquet, elle voulait passer ce noël avec lui. Lui aussi avait laissé un message sur le miroir, avec _son_ rouge à lèvre à _elle. _Allez passons elle se dit que c'était exceptionnel. _«dépêches-toi d'arriver femme galère ou se sera le pire noël de ta vie, Shikamaru »_. Comment fallait-il prendre ce message ? Temari resta interloquer sur comment interpéter ce message mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, elle alla se préparer.

La fête battait son plein, les discussions allaient bon train, il était 21h00, et elle n'était toujours pas là, Shikamaru soupira une fois de plus, pourquoi mettait-elle autant de temps ? Son père vint s'assoire à côté de lui un verre à la main. Un seul regard avait suffit pour que les deux hommes se comprennent. Ils burent leur verre sans un mot. Mais son père comme tout parent était insistant.

—Elle compte beaucoup pour toi ça se voit, dit Shikaku avec un clin d'œil, elle va arriver.

—Ouais ben jusqu'ici elle n'est toujours pas là, contredit Shikamaru.

—C'est qu'il bouderait presque le petit, se moqua son père.

—Shikamaru !, appela sa mère, tu peux venir s'il te plait j'ai besoin d'aide.

—Pourquoi tu te demandes pas à papa ?

—Ton père est un bon à rien, cingla Yoshino des éclairs dans les yeux.

—Bonne chance pour quand on sera tous reparti, lui murmura Shikamaru.

Shikamaru alla voir sa mère qui était dans la cuisine, sa mère avait des caisses de boisson à déballer. Le brun s'arrêta soudain, il sentit son cœur faire des bons, un sourire béhat qu'il tentait de faire disparaître, il avait entendu sa voix, la voix de Temari, elle était là, enfin. Mais quand il entrit il ne la vit pas. La mine déçue il se dirigea vers sa mère pour l'aider.

—Nan ça c'est pour moi !

—Je me disais bien que je n'était pas fou, dit Shikamaru en se retournant.

La blonde, _sa_ blonde, était là, enfin. Ses cheveux qui avaient légèrement grandit, étaient ondulés, une jolie robe blanche et un veston rouge qui se mariait à ses talons. Ils se faisaient fasse, échangèrent un regard complice un bon moment, juste assez pour laissez à Yoshino le temps de défaire au moins trois caisses.

—Vous allez m'aider finallement ou pas ?, demanda la maitresse de maison quelque peu agacée.

—Désolés, balbutièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Durant la soirée, ils allaient un peu à droite et à gauche jusqu'à 23h34 ou ils se retrouvèrent pour discuter un peu.

—Je dois le prendre comment ton message ?, demanda la blonde un verre à la main.

—Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

—Oui

—Tu vois si tu étais restée là-bas ta soirée aurait été toute triste alors que là …

Elle aquiesca avec un signe de la tête, il n'avait pas tord sur un point en tout cas. Ils discutèrent longuement dans leur coin, elle avait retiré ses chaussures et posé ses jambes sur celles de Shikamaru. Lui restait fasciner par sa nouvelle coiffure, il jouait avec ses cheveux. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, elle replia ses jambes sous elle pour s'assoire et s'appuya sur l'épaule de Shikamaru avec son coude. Ils observaient les gens dansaient, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se moquer. On les força à aller danser également, au milieu des invités, Shikamaru ne voulait pas, tout ce qu'ils voulaient mais pas ça. Temari s'en amusait, elle lui prit sa main et l'entraina un peu plus à se mêler aux gens. Bizarrement Shikaku opta pour un slow.

—C'est vraiment fait exprès je trouve, chuchota Shikamaru à Temari.

—Faisons ceux qui ne comprennent pas, proposa t-elle dans un murmure en mettant une main derrière sa nuque. Faisons leur plaisir pour cette nuit.

L a musique était douce, belle et envoutante. Dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre ils s'envoyaient des pics. Leurs parents les observaient le cœur heureux, et prévoyaient ainsi le nombre de leurs futures petits enfants.

Il avait ses mains sur ses hanches, elle avait ses bras autour de son cou, ils sentaient leurs joues s'embraser, et leur visage affichait des petits sourires gênées. Ils étaient front contre front, et Temari laissa échapper un gloussement, et rouge de honte elle baissa les yeux.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Shikamaru.

—Je n'aime pas danser, déclara-t-elle gênée de la situation.

—Pourtant tu as l'air de bien aimé, là dans mes bras, susurra Shikamaru qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ?, questionna la blonde, j'essaie de ne pas te marcher sur les pieds c'est tout.

—Oui bien sur je l'avais deviné, mentit-il.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ils ralentirent leur rythme de danse qui était déjà très lent, le cœur palpitant, ils n'avaient plus conscience du monde qui les entourait. Shikamaru se laissa guider par ce que son cœur et son âme lui disait de faire, ils étaient front contre front, et elle vit Shikamaru approchait un peu plus son visage du sien. Prise de panique, Temari tourna la tête en posant ses lèvres dans son cou, le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras. Shikamaru se sentit bête, il sourit, il la sentait trembler entre ses bras.

—Désolé, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais ressera son étreinte, sentant son parfum souriant secrètement. Elle venait de se rendre compte d'une chose vraiment importante.

—Oh mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle confuse et perdue sentant son cœur se perdre.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

—…. Heu … rien, rien du tout, assura-t-elle alors que la musique se terminait, tu m'excuses une minute ta mère m'appelle … je crois … elle m'appelle bien hein ?

Il se retourna, Yoshino faisait de grands gestes à la blonde, Shikamaru aquiesca avec la tête, et lui tint la main jusqu'à ce que la distante entre eux deux était telle que la main de la blonde glissa de la sienne. Il devait se contrôler, où alors il allait vraiment l'embrasser. A eux deux ils avaient enlevé toutes les branches de gui et de houx. Mais c'était sa femme, c'était donc tout à fait naturelle de l'embrasser non ? Oui c'était une chose normale que faisait tout couple normal.

—Tu es toute rouge ma chère ?, fit remarquer Yoshino, c'est le fait que t'es dansée ou parce que tu as été dans les bras de ton mari ?

—Parce que j'ai dansé, répondit-elle catégoriquement.

—Et …

—Rien d'autre ….

Elle se toucha les joues, et parut embêter puis elle leva les yeux vers sa belle mère, les sourcils froncés.

—Ça se voit tant que ça ?, osa Temari timidement.

Yoshino éclata de rire face à la timidité de sa bru qui avait l'air si innocente à ce moment. Puis elle lui caressa la joue d'un regard compréhensif, elle savait que cette femme qui se trouvait face à elle allait désormais poser un nouveau regard sur son fils.

En bas l'ambiance s'agitait bientôt minuit, bientôt la distribution des cadeaux. Ils s'étaient retrouvés autour du sapin, dans un mouvement tout à fait normal, il passa un bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle prit sa main qui pendait au dessus de son épaule faisant comme ci le petit égarement de tout à l'heure n'avait jamais eu lieu. Les douzes de coup de minuit retentirent comme une musique magique spécifique à noël.

—Joyeux noël, lui dit-il d'une voix douce et sincère.

—Joyeux noël, répéta-t-elle de la même voix.

**Shikatema**

La fête du jour de l'an était tout aussi magique mais chez les Sabaku cette fois-ci.

Le moi de Mars pointait déjà son nez, elle les choses allaient changer pour ce couple qui ne faisait rien de normal. Lors d'une journée à la montagne avec toute la bande, alors que les filles s'afféraient à la préparation du repas et que Temari regardait au loin son mari, elle sentit mille émotions l'envahir, elle n'en pouvait plus de garder tout ça pour elle.

Lui lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle ce fut dans un torrent d'émotions nouvelles qu'il fut prisonnier. Il devait le lui dire, non agir se serait mieux, les gestes sont plus parlants que les mots. Il alla donc voir ce que faisaient ces femmes bavardes et braves. Braves ? Shikamaru qui éprouvait de l'estime pour les femmes. Quelque chose avait bel et bien changé.

—Bon sang Ino quand est-ce qu'on le verra tous ton copain ?, demanda Sakura, jusqu'ici il n'y a que Tenten qui l'ait vu c'est pas juste.

—Pourquoi je vous le montrerais ?, dit la blonde sur la défensive.

—On ne va pas te le voler, assura Temari une main sur son épaule.

—C'est toujours ce qu'on dit, répliqua la blonde avant d'éclater de rire. Mais au faite Tenten c'est qui le mystère avec qui tu sors secrètement depuis quelque temps ?

—Tenten amoureuse !, chanta Temari, je n'ose le croire !

—Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas au courant ?, se plaignit Sakura.

—Ce ne ser ait pas Lee ?, suggera Hinata qui avait l'air un peu plus confiante.

—Quoi sérieux ?, fit Sakura, Lee ? Notre Lee ?

—……., se fut la seule réponse de Tenten.

—Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être amoureuse ?, titilla Ino.

—Moi je sais !, s'exclama Temari toute contente.

—Oui mais toi ça compte pas, dit Hinata sans aucune hésitation.

—Mais vraiment écoutez moi, insista la blonde, je sais ce que c'est que de tomber amoureuse, ça m'est arrivée récemment.

—Quoi ?, firent ses amies scandalisées.

—Oui, affirma Temari, je crois que je l'aime …

—Tu crois que tu l'aimes, répéta Ino qui commençait à s'enerver, mais qui ?

C'est alors qu'elle le vit arriver, il était là, derrière toutes ses femmes qui voulaient savoir de qui elle pouvait bien parler. Elle croisa son regard et ne le quitta pas une seule seconde des yeux.

—Non, murmura-t-elle puis ajouta à l'adresse des filles mais en le regardant lui, je l'aime … j'aime mon mari.


	8. il était temps

**Merci pour les reviews, heureuse que cela vous plait, voici donc le nouveau chapitre, j'ai essayé d'être ni trop bref, ni trop rapide, ni trop "gnangnan", y suis-je arrivée?**

**Chapitre plus long, bonne lecture et laissez votre avis =), au prochain chapitre ...**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte

—Non, murmura-t-elle puis ajouta à l'adresse des filles mais en le regardant lui, je l'aime … j'aime mon mari.

—C'est normal c'est ton homme, fit remarquer Sakura qui trouvait cela évident.

—Tu m'as fait peur j'ai cru que tu trompais Shikamaru, souffla Ino soulagée.

—Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille !, dit Temari scandalisée.

—Je me sens rassuré, dit Shikamaru l'air triomphant.

—Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?, lança Temari qui devenait de plus en plus embarassée.

—Toi, répondit Shikamaru qui s'approchait un peu plus. Vous vous en sortez les filles ?

—Oui et vous dans votre milieu naturel?, demanda Tenten moqueuse.

—Ça va aller pour nous, répondit le brun, je peux vous l'emprunter ?

—Vas-y, dit Sakura qui poussa la blonde vers lui, mais attention ne la mange pas maintenant on a encore besoin d'elle.

—Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir, avoua-t-il en prenant la main de Temari.

—Qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi ?, demanda Temari à l'adresse de Shikamaru. Ne dis pas de bêtise pareille s'il te plaît.

—Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes d'avoir avoué l'inavouable ?, lui chuchota t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

—Voilà tu te moques encore de moi, bouda Temari.

—Je vous la ramène dans pas longtemps, dit-il aux filles puis ajouta à l'adresse de Temari, il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

Il l'avait emmené avec lui derrière la maisonnette sans avoir lâché sa main une seule seconde. Temari se demandait toujours pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait avoué ce qu'elle ressentait alors qu'il était là.

—Je ne me moquais pas de toi tout à l'heure tu sais, rassura le brun faisant sortir la blonde de ses pensées.

—A chaque fois que t'ouvres la bouche j'ai l'impression que tu vas dire quelque chose qui ne met pas bénéfique.

—Oui mais tu trouves toujours quelque chose à y redire, fit rappeler Shikamaru alors qu'il lui prenait son autre main.

—De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

—De ce que tu as dit à l'instant, dit-il d'une voix peu sure. C'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes ?

—Tu m'as entendu non ?, fit Temari qui fixait le sol.

—Mais tu ne me l'as pas dit à moi, insista Shikamaru en se rapprochant.

—Mais je te regardais toi, dit la blonde en haussant la voix.

Ils se taisèrent alors, se regardant l'un l'autre, sans un mot de plus, sans un geste. Ils lachèrent leur main un peu agacé. Ça ne devrait pas être ainsi, elle était censée dire « oui, je t'aime c'est vrai », et lui il aurait répondu « ça tombe bien moi aussi », mais non il fallait qu'elle … pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le redire, pourquoi insistait-il autant pour qu'elle le lui répéte. Il se résigna se sentant déjà blessé.

—Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il vraiment peiné.

—Nan, nan ne t'excuses pas, dit Temari qui lui attrapa l'une de ses mains, je … c'est moi. Shikamaru comprends moi je … je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était que de… d…, elle ferma alors les yeux un moment puis les rouvrit en le regardant. Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était que d'aimer quelqu'un et …

—Maintenant tu le sais ? Pas vrai ?

—Oui maintenant je le sais e…

—Moi aussi maintenant je sais ce que c'est …, il sentit son cœur s'apaisé enfin, Temari tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et j'aimerais que toi et moi on soit … comment dire …

—Tu ne trouves pas tes mots ? Je comptes beaucoup pour toi c'est vrai, tu ne ments pas hein ?

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la prit dans ses bras. Bon rien n'avait été claire sur leur sentiment, mais ils s'étaient comprit au moins. Ce qu'elle était heureuse à ce moment précis tout contre lui, elle n'arrivait plus à dire qu'elle l'aimait, son courage de tout à l'heure avait fuit. Chouji vint chercher Shikamaru.

—Je dérange ?, osa-t-il demander en les voyant ensemble.

—Oui, répondit le couple.

—Pas besoin d'un dessin, ajouta Shikamaru en essayant de lui faire comprendre avec un jeu du regard.

—Tant pis, vient Shikamaru, tu la verras plus tard ta femme, dit Chouji en emmenant le brun avec lui.

Temari se sentit délaisser, elle soupira et rejoignit à contrecoeur ses compaires. Il faudrait qu'ils prennent du temps un jour, rien que pour tous les deux afin de discuter de tout ça et d'éclaircir les choses. Mais en attendant … ils quittèrent la montagne le lendemain et à peine furent-ils rentrer chez eux qu'ils s'afféraient déjà à leur boulot respectif. Chose qu'ils regrettaient beaucoup.

**Shikatema**

Après quelques semaines où ils s'échangèrent des calins et de tendres petits baisers sur la joue, ils n'avaient jamais osé discuter à nouveau de tout ça. Leur relation avait quelque peu évolué. Et puis un matin ou Temari se leva, ou Shikamaru était déjà partit, elle vit sur la table de la salle à manger, le petit déjeuner et de jolies fleurs fanés un peu partout. Et en prime une petite carte : _« je t'invite ce dimanche t'as intérêt à dire oui, sinon je me voirais obliger de t'enlever, je t'aime, Shikamaru »_

—T'es capable de l'écrire mais t'arrives pas à me le dire, dit Temari qui avait prit une fleur pour la sentir.

Elle glissa la carte dans sa poche elle allait l'utiliser comme chantage pour avoir tout le chocolat qu'elle souhaitait de sa part. Elle regarda encore une fois son alliance et sourit. Et commença à chantonner tout en prenant son petit déjeuner. Ce qu'elle l'aimait lui.

Le soir en rentrant, elle déposa négligemment ses affaires dans le canapé, enleva ses chaussures, retira sa veste et détacha ses cheveux. Il y avait une boite de chocolat dans la cuisine. Quel bonheur ! Elle prit la boîte et alla à la recherche de Shikamaru. Il était là dans leur chambre, fatigué comme jamais, elle s'assit près de lui et déposa un énorme baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier.

—C'est gentil, dit-elle assise sur ses genoux.

—C'est pour éviter que tu me fasses du chantage, avoua-t-il en prenant la boîte, je te connais tu sais.

—Encore heureux, dit-elle ses yeux plongés dans les siens, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Tu m'emmènes où dimanche ?

—Surprise surprise, dit-il absorber par son regard.

—Tu m'aimes ?, demanda Temari devenue sérieuse.

—Toi tu m'aimes ?, reprit Shikamaru avec un air sérieux qu'on ne le reconnaissait pas.

—Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, dit-elle de but en blanc en s'asseuillant normalement à côté de lui. Et toi aussi … tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, c'est un peu facile de le dire comme ça mais bon on a vécu presqu'un an ensemble ça suffit pour qu'on s'attache l'un à l'autre non ?

—Oui …

—Écoute, j'ignore quand et comment mais je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, avoua-t-elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Mais je suis sur à cinq cents pour cent de mes sentiments pour toi.

Le brun sourit, elle n'arrivait pas à le dire mais elle le ferait un jour tôt ou tard, non ? Il lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui, prit ses mains entre les siennes et lui annonça alors ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

—Si nous n'étions pas mariés je t'aurais demandé de m'épouser, certains diront que se serait trop rapide mais on s'en serait moqué pas vrai ? Si nous n'étions pas mariés, si on ne s'était jamais rencontré, je crois que je n'aurais jamais ressenti ce que je ressents à cet instant. C'est toi qui ait entré dans ma vie et qui a tout chamboulé, tu as fait en sorte que moi qui me fiche pas mal des femmes je puisse un jour éprouver de l'intérêt pour l'une d'entre elles. T'es la femme la plus galère qui soit, tu m'obliges à prendre soin de toi, à m'inquiéter pour toi, à être jaloux, mais ce qui est bien dans tout ça c'est que, bon, j'ignore comment, la personne que tu es, ton caractère parfois tyrannique, faut bien l'avouer tu n'es pas un ange non plus. Tout ce qui fait que tu ais toi m'a fait fondre … pour toi.

Ce qu'il savait parler lui alors, Temari se sentit très heureuse d'entendre ça. S'ils n'étaient pas mariés, il lui demanderait de l'épouser… qu'il avait fondu pour elle. Certaines mourraient surement de jalousie si elles étaient au courant de ce petit discours qu'elle trouva très touchant. Elle fut vraiment touchée par ce qu'il avait dit, si bien qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

—Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Shikamaru, tu vas pas pleurer dit ?

—On ne m'avait jamais dit tout ça avant, avoua la blonde.

—Parce qu'il n'y avait personne avant, fit remarquer Shikamaru légèrement moqueur.

—Mince alors et dire que j'allais t'embrasser pour ce merveilleux petit discour, dit-elle faussement désolée en se levant et en quittat la chambre.

—Shikamaru tu n'es qu'un idiot !, se dit-il à lui-même puis se leva à la poursuite de sa femme, Temari !

—Ouiii, fit-elle en apparaissant à l'entrebaillement de la porte.

—T'étais pas loin, s'étonna-t-il.

—J'attendais justement que tu me cours après.

—C'est bête moi qui comptait te rattraper pour t'embrasser à mon tour, je vais me coucher.

Temari fut scandalisée, elle le rattrapa et le tourna face à elle, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais elle ne sentait pas la force de le lacher et de s'éloigner.

—Dis, chuchota Shikamaru, tu pourrais le refaire je crois que je n'ai pas comprit c'est allé tellement vite.

Elle aquiesca, elle l'embrassa de nouveau, le baiser fut un peu plus long. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

—Je crois que je n'y arrive pas, susurra la blonde, il faudrait que tu me montres comment faire.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches puis les fit glisser autour de sa taille, elle, elle glissa ses mains le long de ses bras jusque derrière sa nuque tout en l'embrassant. Ce fut quelque chose de tellement agréable et d'enivrant. Ils fut tous deux prisonniers dans un océan d'emotions, dans un torrent de sensation que l'on pouvait ressentir uniquement dans ses moments comme celui-ci. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser l'autre partir, mais ils durent le faire malgrès tout. Ce baiser fut à la fois tendre et passioné.

**Shikatema**

Le dimanche qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans un parc d'attraction avait eu pour effet de les rendre plus amoureux. Ce dimanche avait été inoubliable, bien que Shikamaru ait remis à sa place un homme qui avait tenté de draguer sa petite femme, tout c'était bien passé. Et dans un mois ils allaient fêter leur un an de mariage, leur noce de coton.

Shikamaru l'aimait de plus en plus chaque jour, un amour grandissant et sincère. Il l'a trouvé plus belle à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Mais pour l'heure il avait un autre problème à régler. Il avait de la visite.

—S'il te plaît Shikamaru, supplia Emi, c'est ton beau- frère non ? Alors aide moi je te le demandes.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses ? Va voir Temari.

—C'est elle qui ma dit de venir te voir, je … je suis restée célibataire depuis un très long moment déjà, il m'intrigue ce mec c'est le seul qui ne m'ait jamais regardé.

—Juste pour ça tu lui cours après ?

—Il me résiste…

—Et quand tu l'auras tu le jetteras c'est ça, j'espère pour toi que c'est non parce que j'en connu une qui pourrait venger son frère.

—Non ! Je l'aime moi et je suis sincère quand je dis ça !

—Pour une fille qui change souvent de fiancé c'est dur à croire, fit remarquer Temari en se joignant à la discussion.

—Je suis censée faire quoi pour que l'on me croit !!, cria-t-elle prête à faire une crise de nerf.

—Tu l'aimes alors qu'il n'a fait que te fuir tu ne le connais pas vraiment.

—Elle ne le connais pas tout court, rectifia Shikamaru les bras croisés.

—Vous connaissez le coup de foudre ?!

—Tu es l'exemple même, dit Temari qui la désignait avec sa main.

—Hm ! Cette fois je vous garantit que c'est vrai … croyez-moi bon sang !

—C'est à Gaara que tu dois demander de te croire, tu ne t'ai jamais dit que s'il te fuyait c'est parce que justement tu es connue pour être la femme à homme.

—La femme à homme ?! Moi ?!?

—Petite question juste comme ça Emi, continua la blonde, tu as embrassé combien de tes fiancés ?

Rougit et baissa les yeux, elle ne répondit pas et même s'apprétait à partir.

—Nooon, fit Temari prête à se moquer, c'est pas vrai ?!

—Je te rappel qu'il y a quelques jours toi non plus t…, commença Shikamaru qui fut interrompu par son épouse qui posa une main sur sa bouche.

—Voilà déjà un bon point, rassura la blonde, bon vous m'excuserez mais je dois y aller bonne journée.

—Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ?, lui demanda Shikamaru.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa avant de reprendre son chemin. Emi était parti elle aussi juste après. Shikamaru n'en pouvait plus de l'avoir sur le dos, ou encore Gaara qui se plaignait d'elle dès qu'il voyait son beau-frère.

Mais le plus dur était à venir. Ils allaient tous deux être occupés à l'organisation du plus grand rassemblement de tous les kage vivant aux alentours.

**Shikatema**

Ils étaient tous les jours loin de l'un et de l'autre et parfois Temari restait à Suna et lorsqu'elle rentrait elle ne prêta pas grande attention à son mari qui se sentait délaisser. Il n'arrêtait pas de soupirer à chaque fois et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et lorsque Temari se décida à s'occuper un peu de lui ce fut lui qui ne faisait pas une seule fois attention à elle. Puis vint un jour ou Emi et Sora passa chez eux pour faire la liste des gens de Konoha qui seront invités. Temari venait d'arriver, elle n'était pas rentrée de la nuit. Elle fut surprise de voir que Shikamaru rigolait avec Emi et Shuya, lui qui n'avait pas une minute à lui pour s'occuper de sa petite femme.

—C'est comme la fois ou Shikamaru avait voulu prendre un verre de jus d'orange, remémora Emi à Sora tout en riant.

—C'était hier, fit rappeler Shikamaru visiblement gêné

—Ah maintenant que tu le dis, dit Sora qui s'en souvenait enfin, au lieu du jus d'orange t'as prit du café.

—TU m'as donné du café, rectifia Shikamaru

—Tu connais Shikamaru pourtant, dit Emi à Sora, il aime pas vraiment le café.

Temari se sentait irriter, cette petite brune jouait à celle qui connaissait son mari, elle … elle qui ne lui avait plus réellement parler depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle le connaissait bien pas cette Emi, elle l'aimait bien Emi pourtant mais là impossible. Emi semblait plus proche de son mari que Temari elle-même.

—Bonjour Temari !, firent Sora et Emi joyeusement.

—Bonjour, répondit-elle d'une faible voix.

Elle croisa le regard de Shikamaru, ils s'échangèrent un sourire, qui cachait une certaine gêne. Elle partit ensuite dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

De son côté Shikamaru se sentait mal, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsqu'Emi lui demanda ce qui se passait, il répondit que Temari était fatiguée.

—Bon sang je crois qu'on a fait le tour de toutes les personnes importantes de Konoha, dit Sora en baillant. Shikamaru ça va ?

—Ca va oui, dit-il en se levant. Bien je crois que c'est la dernière fois qu'on travaille chez moi.

—Oui la prochaine on restera au bureau, avoua Emi, dans ton bureau t'es le seul qui a une clim qui marche.

—Vous êtes jaloux de moi avouez le, se vanta Shikamaru.

—Au faites tu ne m'as pas appelé hier soir Shikamaru, dit Emi.

Parce qu'en plus il l'appelait quand elle n'était pas là. Temari entendait tout ce qu'ils disaient. Elle ne pouvait plus restait là il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici.

—Tu t'en souviens pour me confirmer si oui ou non il y aurait un banquet demain, continua la petite brune.

—Oui … désolé c'est juste que … mais dis-moi ton frère va mieux ?

—Oui oui merci.

—Je sors moi, annonça Temari déboulant dans le salon, je crois que je ne dérangerais personne.

—Tu t'en vas ? Tu viens d'arriver, dit Shikamaru qui allait à sa rencontre.

—Oui et bien c'est comme si je n'avais jamais été là …, et elle ajouta à Emi, heureuse de savoir qu'il s'inquiète au moins pour quelqu'un.

Elle se détestait d'avoir dit ça, Emi ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle n'accorda aucun regard à Shikamaru et sortit .

—Temari !, appela-t-il alors qu'il se lançait à sa poursuite, Temari attends s'il te plait !

Elle s'arrêta.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as je ne comprends pas ?, demanda-t-il en lui prenant le bras.

—Moi non plus je ne sais pas …, avoua-t-elle alors qu'elle se dégageait de son étreinte.

—C'était quoi cette remarque que t'as faite à Emi ?

—La vérité !, s'emporta la blonde, depuis qu'on a se truc à préparer qui nous bouffe tout notre temps tu … tu ne fais plus attention à moi, tu ne me regardes plus, tu ne m'embrasses même plus … je ne sais pas si je peux continuer à supporter ça …Bon sang ! Merde c'est qu'un boulot !

—Toi non plus tu ne me regardes plus, toi non plus t…

—Et puis Emi elle fait celle qui te connait genre « on est ami depuis tellement longtemps » et puis qui ne me dit pas que tu l'interresses !

—C'est ton frère qui l'interesse, elle est sincère quand elle dit qu'elle aime Gaara.

—Comment tu peux le savoir ?!…Ooh je vois vous ne parlez pas que boulot c'est ça ?

—Ne commences pas avec ta jalousie !

—Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !!! Et puis comment se fait-il que tu devais l'appeler hier soir ?

—Temari moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que tu fais lorsque tu es à Suna ni avec qui tu es, alors je t'en pris ne pense pas à ce qui n'existe pas !

—Shikamaru je ne sais pas ce qui se passe … je me dis que tout aurait du resté comme avant parce que tu vois en ce moment je ne serais pas là dans la cage d'escalier à te donner des explications !

—Tu veux qu'on arrête c'est ça ?

—Ha tu vois c'est une chose qu'on aurait pu faire si on était juste un couple mais on est marié ! Tu entends !!

—On peut toujours divorcé si tu le souhaites tant !!!

Elle se tut. Elle se sentait tellement bête, elle s'en voulait, elle était irritée. Ses yeux lui piquaient, se séparait de lui pour quelque chose d'aussi petit … une larme glissa sur sa joue qu'elle eut vite fait d'essuyer d'un revers de main, elle était frustrée.

—Écoute-moi bien Temari, dit-il d'une voix ferme et dur, si tu ne peux pas supporter que l'on ne se voit plus il ne fallait pas devenir agent de liaison … et puis je te ferais remarquer que je ne suis pas le seul toi non plus tu ne fais plus attention à moi. Temari … tu as sans doutes raison, peut-être qu'on devrait mettre se qu'on ressent de côté et faire comme on l'a toujours fait avant.

Ces quelques mots avaient suffit à la faire déprimer. Elle ne l'écoutait plus le regard dans le vague elle tourna les talons. Il voulait vraiment tout arrêter.

—Il faut que je sorte …, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui coura encore après et lui attrappa la main.

—FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !!!!, lui hurla-t-elle en dégageant sa main de la sienne. J'ai besoin de marché il faut que je prenne l'air !

—Je t'en prie, supplia-t-il, tu viens d'arriver…reste.

—Il faut que je sorte, répéta-t-elle, je crois …que…je vais rester à Suna le temps que tout ça se termine tu ne crois pas ?

Elle essuya les début de larmes de Shikamaru. Elle voulait le laisser seul, il l'aimait, ne le voyait-elle pas ? Elle partit à regret le laissant là dans la cage d'escalier, sans un mot ni un regard de plus. Une fois qu'elle fut dehors, elle fondit en larme de l'avoir laissé tout en marchant pour aller nulle part. Lui il resta debout dans cette cage d'escalier, elle l'avait abandonné, elle était partit. Il fut tirée de sa torpeur par l'arrivé de Sora et d'Emi.

—Ça va aller ?, s'inquiéta Sora.

—On a tout entendu, lui dit calmement Emi une main sur son épaule.

—Je vais bien. Vous savez quoi, rentrer chez vous, reposez vous et tout ira mieux, dit-il en rejoignant son appartement.

Une fois la porte fermée, il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Le visage entre les mains, il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il prit son téléphone et avait tenté de l'appeler mais elle ne répondait pas. Cette satanée eau salée inondait l'une de ses joues puis l'autre. Il pleurait silencieusement. La nuit commençait à tomber et elle ne revenait pas. Et puis les heures passèrent, encore et encore sans que Temari ne revienne. Cette dernière avait passé la nuit chez Tenten, le lendemain elle partit directement à Suna très tôt dans la matinée. Et Shikamaru n'en sut rien jusqu'à ce que Tenten l'appelle pour lui dire que sa femme avait passé la nuit chez elle et qu'elle était reparti vers 5h00 du matin.


	9. je t'aime

**Voici le neuvième chapitre, je vois que vous vous êtes inquiétés de cette petite dispute, mais ne vous en faites, ils s'aiment**

**Et puis tout couple normale ce dispute, mais ils ne sont pas un couple normale, c'est une réplique que j'allais utilisé mais je ne l'ai pas fait je ne sais plus pourquoi,**

**Bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre.**

**ps: merci pour les reviews que vous laissez ça me fait plaisir =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Je t'aime**

Mercredi, deux jours plus tard, Temari était rentrée tard le soir chez elle, enfin dans la maison où elle avait grandit. 23h16, Gaara et Kankuro était encore debout à regarder un documentaire animalier. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire seul. Elle s'en voulait d'être partie comme ça. Elle resta dans sa chambre, puis elle se demanda depuis quand est-ce que ses frères regardaient la télé ensemble à une heure aussi tardive. Et quand elle alla voir, elle se rendit compte qu'ils dormaient, ne pouvant apparemment pas supporter de regarder ce documentaire sur les … cerfs.

—Shikamaru, murmura-t-elle.

—Il a encore appelé, chuchota Kankuro à moitié endormi.

—Il a appelé ?, s'étonna la blonde, quand ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Kankuro ?! Hey ?! Tu me parles la réveille toi !!

—T'étais pas là, répondit son frère qui s'asseuillait péniblement, rappelles le peut-être qu'il te dira rien que d'entendre sa voix je pouvais deviner qu'il n'allait pas bien.

—Il n'allait pas bien, répéta Temari d'une petite voix brisée, …je vais me coucher vous ferez mieux d'en faire autant.

**Shikatema**

Vendredi, Shikamaru revoyait les derniers points concernant cette réunion qui aurait lieu à Suna, le Kazegake accueillait dans sa ville.

—Il me faut la confirmation des invités de Konoha, fit-il à son assistante, et aussi que quelqu'un me prévienne lorsque l'Hokage sera là.

—Shikamaru !!!, appela Emi débordée avec des papiers, il s'agit de la sécurité qu'il faudra déployer lors du départ de Konoha.

—J'avais envoyé un dossier concernant la sécurité à l'équipe de Neji, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

—Et bien il se trouve qu'il y a un des plans qui ne semble pas satisfaire à M. Hyuga.

—Neji … pourquoi tu me compliques la vie ?, se dit-il à lui-même, très-bien Kaya appelles-moi Hyuga maintenant et passe le moi quand tu l'auras au téléphone. Autre chose Emi ?

—C'est d'ordre plus personnel ….mais ça peut attendre, ajouta Emi en voyant le regard noir de Shikamaru posé sur elle.

—Je l'espère bien, répliqua-t-il piqué à vif, … désolé Emi je suis sur les nerfs…

—Ce n'est rien je comprend ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Emi alors qu'il rejoignait son bureau.

Là il alluma son poste de télévision pour être mis au courant des dernières nouvelles, et il vit le communiquer de presse de Suna par Temari. Elle était magnifique et paraissait sur d'elle.

Temari venait de terminer de s'entretenir avec le chef de l'organisation du bureau d'investigation de Suna. Il fallait qu'elle aille vérifier si la salle de réception pour lancer l'ouverture de la Réunion était prête et aussi vérifier le matériel dans l'immense amphi qui allait accueillir tous les kage et tous les hommes importants. Et aller voir la sécurité … Matsuri ne devrait pas trainer très loin, Ibiki non plus, elle se sentait fatiguée tout d'un coup, elle avait des bouffées de chaleurs, elle avait eu un vertige … Du surmenage disait le médecin que Shuya avait appelé. Mais aussi beaucoup de souci causé pour des raisons qu'elle seule savait.

**Shikatema**

Le jour-J, l'atmosphère semblait pesante et le stresse se faisait ressentir. Tout avait l'air d'aller bien. Et puis les gens arrivaient, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la salle soit remplie. Gaara et Temari était en pleine conversation ou la blonde allait faire une révélation choc sur le kazekage, mais faute de temps elle ne put rien savoir avec l'arrivée d'Emi, très enthousiaste et très heureuse de le voir apparemment.

—Emi, tenta Temari honteuse, … je suis désolée pour mon comportement de la dernière fois.

—Tu sais ça ne fait rien ne t'en fais pas, lui dit la petite brune d'un ton sincère.

—Bien alors je peux vous laissez, dit-elle alors le cœur plus léger. A tout à l'heure.

Elle ne s'en voulait même pas de laisser son frère avec Emi. Peut être que là il allait accepter de faire connaissance avec elle. La musique jouait par un petit orchestre donnait l'ambiance un peu royale. Et puis elle n'avait pas que cela à faire que de discuter avec tel ou tel personne, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de pouvoir parler à son mari, enfin si elle pouvait le voir et s'il était présent. Elle était la seule se soir là à pouvoir marier aussi bien une élégante petite robe noire et des talons blancs assortis. Elle avait les cheveux relevés, une main sur sa hanche, un verre près des lèvres, et le regard balayant toute la salle, puis quelqu'un vint souffler à ses oreilles.

—On cherche quelqu'un ?

Elle se retourna surprise que quelqu'un ait osé s'approcher d'elle de la sorte. Elle s'immobilisa comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il était là avec ce léger sourire sur ses lèvres, cette lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Elle avait ses sourcils retroussés, elle paraissait vulnérable, fragile.

—Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

—Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Ne s'attendant pas à entendre ça, Temari le regardait avec les yeux ronds. Voyant son air surpris, Shikamaru repris.

—Toi tu es désolée moi je t'aime.

Un grand sourire vint éclairer le visage de la blonde, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il était gentil avec elle. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, puis s'arrêta de peur qu'on les surprenne, alors ils allèrent dehors un moment.

De son côté Gaara ne savait plus quoi faire avec Emi.

—Dites Kazekage je sais que cela peu sembler déplacer mais …

—Emi je suis désolé mais je ne penses pas que je puisses vous apporter ce que vous désirez.

—Je ne suis pas assez jolie ?

—Ce n'est pas sa, rassura-t-il, vous êtes parfaite je dirais, mais …

—Vous êtes gay?!

—Non plus … vous ne le répéterez pas ?

—Je sais garder un secret !

—J'ai déjà une petite amie…

—QUOI !!!!

Ce cri avait fait tourner toutes les têtes vers eux. Emi fut scandalisée.

—Estimez-vous heureux que les médias n'en sachent rien encore, dit Emi de plus en plus curieuse. Et c'est qui ?

—Même ma famille ne le sait pas …

—Ayez confiance, pour sceller notre nouvelle amitié.

—Notre nouvelle amitié ?, demanda Gaara étonné.

—On peut devenir ami non ?, fit elle avec un triste sourire.

—C'est possible…

—Bien !, déclara-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude, allez dis moi qui c'est ?

Tiens, elle le tutoyait maintenant.

— Promettez-moi de ne rien dire…

—Tutoie moi voyons !!, insista la brune, et oui je promets de ne rien dire à personne ni même à ta famille.

—…d'accord… c'est ma voisine Haruhi …

Emi sourit satisfaite de cette confiance qu'il lui accordait malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment.

Ce rassemblement avait pour but de signer un accord d'une possible collaboration des différentes villes en cas de catastrophe naturelle ou de guerre. Temari avait invité Shikamaru chez elle durant les quatre jours que durèrent cette réunion.

**Shikatema**

Shikamaru avait une surprise pour sa femme, quelque chose qui pourrait surement lui faire plaisir, non cette surprise allait lui faire plaisir. Elle avait commencé à décorer son balcon de fleur, en ce moment elle disposait les balconnières chantonnant une berceuse ce que Shikamaru trouvait étrange.

—T'es enceinte ?, demanda-t-il soudainement.

—Tu voudrais que je le sois ?, s'amusa-t-elle à lui dire.

Il sourit et l'aida à mettre les balconnières. Puis il la regarda tendrement passant une main dans les cheveux de la blonde.

—Se serait formidable…

—Tu fais peur qu'en tu parles comme ça, ria la blonde.

—Je t'ai déjà toi, commença-t-il alors qu'il redressait quelques fleurs, alors avoir une petite partie de toi et une petite partie de moi …

—C'est tellement mignon la façon dont tu le dis, avoua-t-elle en souriant et en l'embrassant.

—Et, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

—Du chocolat ?, s'enthousiasma Temari.

—Non, répondit-il en bougeant la tête, regardes.

Il sortit de ses poches deux billets d'avion pour une destination pas si inconnue.

—Tu veux qu'on reparte sur cette île ?

—Je veux qu'on fasse une seconde lune de miel, rectifia Shikamaru, je veux la refaire.

— c'est une super bonne idée que tu as eu là, dit-elle heureuse, je peux te faire un gosse, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

—Tu veux me faire un enfant maintenant ?, redemanda-t-il la prenant dans ses bras.

—Oui, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

—Tu ne préfères pas attendre la lune de miel ?

—Tu as peur ?, se moqua Temari.

—…Je n'ai jamais…

—Je le sais puisque tu n'as jamais eu personne dans ta vie mis à part moi…mais si tu veux on peut attendre jusqu'au voyage.

—Pas besoin de te demander si tu es prête à ce que je vois…

—C'est trop tard !

—Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est trop tard ?

—Je n'ai plus envie de te faire un enfant maintenant, avoua-t-elle en le lachant, t'as beaucoup trop parlé.

Elle s'en alla avec un regard malicieux qui invitait Shikamaru à la suivre. Et là, dans cette chambre qu'on pouvait encore qualifiée de pure et sainte, s'échangeait de doux baisers qui devenaient passionnés puis enflammés et des caresses tendres à sensuelles. Ils se demandèrent même intérieurement pourquoi ils avaient attendu tant de temps à le faire. Ce fut une première fois pour tous les deux, ils n'allaient sans doute jamais l'oublier….Dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, respirant leur odeur respective, ils se sentaient comme étant devenu quelqu'un de nouveau. Temari une femme comblée, Shikamaru un homme accompli. Il s'était endormi après cet effort physique agréable. Il avait l'air serein, ses cheveux noirs détachés laissaient quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage, elle l'embrassa dans son cou ce qui le fit réveiller, à moitié. Les yeux mi-clos il observait cette femme qui avait vite fait de le rendre heureux, mais qui pouvait le rende triste en un temps record comme ce fut le cas la dernière fois.

—Je t'aime, chuchota Temari qui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Cette petite phrase le réveilla d'un coup, lui aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire pleinement en entendant ces mots de sa jolie blonde. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa de nouveau et c'était reparti pour une autre série d'exercices. Voilà au moins un domaine ou Shikamaru ne se lassait jamais. Ne faire plus qu'un avec l'être aimé était une chose que Shikamaru faisait sans broncher.

**Shikatema**

—Je crois qu'on aurait du prévenir tes parents, se dit Temari alors qu'ils prenaient l'avion.

—Elle avait prévu une fête pour nos un an de mariage, annonça Shikamaru.

—Vraiment ? Et nous qui partons refaire une lune de miel, pouffa Temari, elle ne nous en voudra pas.

—Du tout je lui ais laissé un mot à l'appartement disant qu'on partait faire un voyage en amoureux. Elle m'a appelé me disant qu'elle était très heureuse pour nous.

—Ah c'est pour ça !, s'exclama Temari en se redressant de son siège, elle m'a appelé pour me souhaiter bonne chance, que je ne devrais pas avoir peur… ta mère est trop génial.

—En même temps c'est ma mère, se vanta le brun.

Ils avaient eu une seconde chance en tombant amoureux et ils l'avaient bien saisit, ils profitèrent pleinement de cette seconde lune de miel. Et Shikamaru fut vraiment au petit soin avec Temari qui se montrait très attentionnée envers lui, sans oublié les petites prises de tête par-ci et par-là. Ce fut lors des moments où ils étaient seuls qu'ils se livraient pleinement l'un à l'autre.

Ce fut tellement bien que Temari se montrait très souriante jusqu'au retour à Konoha, ce fut une semaine formidable. Temari alla à Suna en compagnie de son époux rendre visite à sa famille. Là, ils furent surpris de voir Emi en compagnie de Gaara et d'une autre jeune fille aux cheveux très courts d'un blond foncé, Haruhi la voisine des Sabaku.

—Haruhi !, s'exclama joyeusement Temari, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

—C'est bien vrai !, s'exclama à son tour Haruhi en allant la voir, alors t'es mariée on m'a dit, c'est lui ?

—Oui, répondit la blonde fière, Haruhi je te présente Shikamaru, Shikamaru voici notre voisine Haruhi.

—Enchanté, dirent les deux protagonistes en cœur.

Puis Haruhi alla rejoindre Gaara en s'appuyant sur ses épaules pour s'asseoir. Qu'est-ce que le Kazekage faisait chez lui par un après-midi pareille ? N'avait-il pas des affaires à régler, et puis Emi ici, c'était étrange. Shikamaru trouvait étrange la complicité de la voisine de palier et du jeune roux, bien que peu apparente. Elle lui tirait sur la joue juste pour l'embêter, il lui jeta un regard non pas meurtrier mais plutôt amusé et elle sourit.

—Ils ont l'air proche, fit remarquer Shikamaru à Temari.

—Oh, ils ont toujours été comme ça même si du côté de Gaara ça se voit moins, avoua Temari qui trouva cela normal.

Emi sourit en entendant ça, elle se leva pour aller chercher du thé à la cuisine. Temari trouvait cela étrange qu'elle fasse comme chez elle. Emi trouva Kankuro au téléphone qui larguait comme si de rien était sa petite amie.

—Je dérange ?, fit Emi en entrant.

—Non ça va, répondit le brun qui déposa son portable sur le comptoir. Je peux t'aider ?

—Je suis venue chercher du thé, je peux ?

—Si on prend en compte le fait que tu es déjà dans la cuisine, je pense que tu peux oui…

—Merci et dire que mon dernier petit ami ne me laissait même pas quitter le hall d'entrée

—Ton dernier petit ami ? Ce n'est plus fiancé.

—C'est fini ça et puis si je veux j'ai de quoi avoir ma propre collection d'alliance.

Ils rirent un moment et rejoignirent Haruhi et Gaara. Temari et Shikamaru allèrent voir le paternel des Sabaku. Et puis lorsque tous furent derrière à discuter, Gaara raccompagna Haruhi à la porte d'entrée, ils s'échangèrent un petit baiser qui n'échappa pas à la grande sœur qui comme par hasard, enfin pas vraiment, elle les avait suivit, car la remarque de Shikamaru plus tôt lui avait trotté dans la tête.

—On m'a fait des cachoteries, dit-elle malicieusement.

Les deux jeunes gens furent rouges comme jamais.

—Heu…je vais rentrer, dit Haruhi en ouvrant la porte.

—Pas si vite jeune fille, interdit Temari, pourquoi ne l'avoir dit à personne ? Je ne comprends pas.

—Il est Kazekage, se fut la seule excuse de la blonde.

—Je ne veux pas l'impliquer dans mes affaires, se fut l'excuse du roux.

—Ouais d'accord a…

—C'est bon Temari laisse les tranquilles, intervint Shikamaru, sinon je vais devoir sévir.

—J'ai hâte alors, susurra-t-elle en partant avec son mari les laissant à l'entrée.

—Je vais rentrée Gaara, dit Haruhi, prends bien soin de toi d'accord.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il tenant la porte, fais attention.

Elle lui sourit et partit, en allant rejoindre son frère, son père et Emi, il fut charrié par ces derniers au sujet de son idylle avec la voisine, mais devant son air impassible difficile de savoir s'il était affecté ou non. Et personne ne s'inquiétait de l'absence de Shikamaru et Temari.


	10. ce que la vie nous réserve

**Ravi que le chapitre précédent vous a plus, j'ai aimé l'écrire, pour celui j'ai eu un peu de mal car j'ai eu peur de faire trop court, mais j'y suis arrivée en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant, bonne lecture et merci encore les reviews.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : ce que la vie nous réserve**

—Pouki, marmonna Kankuro alors qu'ils étaient tous à la plage.

—Quoi Pouki !, s'exclama sa sœur qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait.

—Y a une actrice qui s'appelle Pouki, continua le frère de la blonde.

—C'est un chien qui s'appelle Pouki, corrigea Gaara.

—Kankuro à raison il y a bien une actrice qui s'appelle Pouki, affirma Shikamaru la tête sur les cuisses de Temari.

—Vous voyez !

—Alors c'est une chienne qu'est-ce que vous voulez, déduis Haruhi en haussant les épaules.

Temari éclata de rire, les garçons eux restaient dubitatif. Ils ne saisissaient pas vraiment les propos d'Haruhi.

—C'est débile comme nom Pouki, brailla la blonde qui frappait son époux parce qu'il embrassait ses jambes. Tu vas arrêtez oui !

—Pas sur que j'y arrive, lui murmura Shikamaru.

—N'empêche elle est belle, insista Kankuro qui regardait d'un œil hagard le couple.

—Si vous voulez plus d'intimité il y a la voiture pour ça, informa la petite amie de Gaara.

—Je suis partant !, confirma Shikamaru en se levant.

—Mais ça ne va pas, répliqua Temari en lui tenant la main.

—Je t'en prie Shikamaru évite de nous faire part de tes envies, lui conseilla Kankuro.

—J'y peux rien je suis un homme c'est normal, avait-il dit d'une traite.

— N'empêche, il s'agit également de notre sœur, rappela Gaara un peu gêné.

—Mon amour ?, appela Shikamaru d'un air idiot.

—Oui mon cœur, répondit la blonde avec douceur.

—Ça te tente ?, proposa Shikamaru.

—Je vous en prie, supplia Kankuro qui n'osait pas les regarder.

—Ah oui beaucoup, avoua la blonde en se levant.

—C'est pas vrai !, s'exclama Kankuro d'un air choqué, ils vont pas le faire pour de vrai dans la voiture ?

Au bout de quelques mètres le couple ria aux éclats. Ils s'arrêtèrent et s'effondrèrent sur le sable. Tout en riant Shikamaru leur informa qu'il le fera sur la plage que c'était beaucoup plus romantique que dans une voiture.

—Ils se sont foutus de vous les gars, dit alors Haruhi un sourire aux lèvres.

—J'avais remarqué, lui dit Kankuro vexé qu'on le prenne pour un idiot.

—M'appelles plus mon cœur c'est flippant, demanda Shikamaru à Temari alors qu'ils rejoignaient les autres.

—M'appelles plus mon amour…c'est flippant également.

N'empêche que le Nara avait réellement des envies, voir sa femme en maillot de bain ne l'aidait pas à rester impassible et à faire comme si de rien n'était. Puis Temari se pencha vers lui, une main posée sur sa cuisse pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Après quoi il était pressé de rentrer chez lui.

**Shikatema**

C'était le mois de juillet, mois où le soleil frappait fort et pouvait donner lieu à des vertiges, vertiges qui n'échappèrent nullement à Shikamaru qui lui n'espérait qu'une chose.

—Tu es enceinte ?, demanda-t-il une énième fois.

—Non je t'ai dit que c'était du à la chaleur, répéta encore Temari.

—C'est étonnant pour une personne qui vient de Suna, fit remarquer le brun, t'es enceinte mais tu ne veux pas me le dire.

—Mais espèce d'idiot si j'étais enceinte je te l'aurais dit tête de poireaux, rétorqua Temari agacée, et je te signal que je vis à Konoha depuis un moment face d'haricot.

—S'ajoute à cela les insultes et la mauvaise humeur, ria Shikamaru, en plus ça te rend intelligente tu fais des rimes.

—Va te faire voire vraiment, insista la blonde sur le dernier mot. Je comprends que tu veuilles des gosses mais je là je t'assure que je ne suis pas enceinte.

Shikamaru avait l'air de boudé, faussement boudé. Mais il avait vraiment cette envie d'avoir des enfants.

—Si tu veux se soir on mettra en route l'usine Nara, lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix envoutante.

Elle l'embrassa et partit travailler, lui aussi devait en faire de même.

En arrivant le soir Temari n'était pas encore là mais elle ne tarda pas.

—Quand je te disais que je n'étais pas enceinte, souffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

—Hm…

—Chute de tension Shikamaru ajouter au climat voilà ce que ça donne…

—Ouais j'ai compris…

—Ecoute… te fâche pas…

Elle ne savait plus quoi lui dire, il y tenait vraiment apparemment.

—Normalement c'est moi qui devrais me plaindre de ne pas avoir d'enfant, tenta-t-elle.

—Nan ça va, murmura-t-il, ça viendra le moment venu.

—Ce que tu es compréhensif, chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant dans son cou. Je vais prendre une douche tu m'attends d'accord.

—Je suis attaché à toi je ne peux pas partir bien loin.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de retourné en arrière pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Puis s'en alla à la salle de bain. Elle ne se voyait pas très bien avec des enfants mais plus elle y pensait et plus l'idée lui plaisait. Elle s'imaginait, elle est Shikamaru avec un enfant.

**Shikatema**

Août, il faisait encore plus chaud, Temari avait ouverte légèrement le haut de sa robe, laissant entrevoir son décolleté très attirant. Shikamaru ne manqua pas d'y glisser sa main prétextant qu'il avait chaud.

—C'est quoi le rapport ?, demanda la blonde amusée, va voir ailleurs tu veux bien.

—Mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi…

—T'es adorable… mais enlèves ta main de là ou je te la bousille.

—J'ai été adorable…

—Tu sais bien qu'on ne tombe pas enceinte en étant adorable.

—Je vais aller voir Kiba.

—Pourquoi ?

—Je vais lui demander si je ne peux pas adopter un chiot.

—Oor !! Mais non reste… tu te conduis comme un gamin…attends.

Elle alla dans leur chambre et revint avec l'ourson qu'il lui avait acheté il y a quelques mois.

—Tiens se sera ton fils en attendant. Tu l'as acheté et il comporte la première lettre de mon prénom ça ira.

—Hm je ferais avec.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le laissa avec la peluche qu'il regardait d'un œil perplexe. Bon Temari allait tout faire pour tomber enceinte maintenant elle alla regarder son calendrier pour compter les jours en espérant ne pas se tromper dans ses calculs.

Puis ils essayaient autant de fois qu'ils purent et oui non seulement ils voulaient un enfant mais ils profitaient du moment pour se retrouver. Et puis les semaines passaient et toujours rien. Temari commençait à déprimer bien que le médecin ait affirmé qu'aucun des deux n'étaient stériles. C'était qu'elle s'était peut-être trompé quelque part.

**Shikatema**

Décembre, dimanche matin, Temari se réveilla entre les bras lourds de Shikamaru. Elle les déplaça doucement et l'embrassa sur la joue. Dès qu'elle se leva, elle se recoucha, elle avait un horrible vertige. Quelle barbe ! Mais après un moment elle réussi à se lever mais elle eu la nausée. Le charmant bruit qui émanait de la salle de bain réveilla Shikamaru. Il se leva alors pour aller voir, il frappa à la porte.

—Tu vas bien ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ouvrit la porte l'air un peu pale.

—Je vais bien, je vais mieux, lui dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

—Tu es sur ?

—Oui oui….

Un sourire trancha le visage de Shikamaru, il accompagna Temari jusqu'à la cuisine, entourant sa taille de ses bras, puis il se permit une réflexion.

—T'as grossi….

—C'est gentil merci….mais je le savais…

—Te vexe pas, s'excusa le brun souriant.

—Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire encore ?

—J'aime bien ton ventre…

—J'ai grossi et tu dis que tu aimes bien mon ventre !, s'exclama-t-elle outrée, arrêtes de te moquer de moi…

—Depuis quand est-ce que tu as ses nausées ?

—Quelques jours…je suis sur avoir mangé quelque chose qui était périmée, se persuada la blonde.

—Ne mets pas ça sur le compte de l'intoxication alimentaire, s'exaspéra Shikamaru.

—Hm ?

—Tu as eu du retard ?

—Du retard ?

—Tu sais bien ce truc que vous avez, vous les femmes.

—J'en sais rien je n'y fais plus vraiment attention avec le travail que j'ai en ce moment.

—C'est ton corps quand même, comment tu peux ne pas savoir ?

— Dis-moi ce que tu penses maintenant, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te trotte dans la tête.

—T'es peut-être enceinte….

—Shikamaru s'il te plait…

— Chut… suis-moi.

Il l'emmena avec lui jusque dans la chambre et la plaça de profil devant le miroir, il releva juste assez son débardeur, elle avait un petit ventre rond, elle fut surprise, elle était heureuse.

—Ton propre corps change et tu ne le remarques même pas, lui murmura Shikamaru.

—Tu crois vraiment que je suis enceinte ?, demanda-t-elle qui ne pouvait pas encore y croire.

—Oui, dit-il dans un chuchotement, et puis grossir comme ça alors que tu ne manges pas vraiment beaucoup…je vais être papa…

—On va être parent….On va être parent !!

Elle sera Shikamaru dans ses bras mais une question subsistait toujours, cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle était tombé enceinte.

—J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche, avoua-t-elle, l'essentiel c'est que tous nos efforts… ont fini par payer et que notre patience a été récompensée…je suis plus heureuse qu'heureuse…

—C'est moi qui le suis….il faut le dire à la famille

Temari acquiesça avec un large sourire. Ils avaient réunis tout le monde à la demeure Nara, le couple se tenait debout face à eux.

—Nous sommes enceintes !, annonça Shikamaru d'un ton jovial.

—Vous êtes enceintes !, répéta Yoshino très émue, mon premier petit fils.

Ils furent tous surpris par la nouvelle, mais content aussi que la famille s'agrandisse.

—Je suis enceinte, reprit Temari.

—Tu ne l'as pas fait toute seule cet enfant, corrigea Shikamaru, alors _nous_ sommes enceintes.

—Nous sommes enceintes, répéta la blonde, n'empêche c'est moi qui le porte en attendant.

—Je le porterais lorsqu'il sera né ne t'en fais pas…

—Je plains cet enfant avec les parents qu'il aura, dit Kankuro à Gaara.

—Moi aussi mais bon je le plain encore plus avec l'oncle Kankuro qu'il aura…

—Gaara !

—Et toi Gaara, fit Yoshino au roux, quand est-ce que tu apporteras un petit fils à ton père ?

Gaara rougit, il ne répondit pas, et les autres rirent face à la déstabilisation du roux.

Ils étaient heureux avec l'arrivé d'un enfant. Ils allèrent voir un médecin qui leur annonça que Temari en était à trois mois de grossesse bientôt quatre. Elle était heureuse, il l'était aussi. Bientôt Yoshino allait les invités à vivre à la demeure Nara

**Shikatema**

Emi se trouvait dans une boutique pour bébé, à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Temari, enfant pour l'enfant qui allait naitre. Elle y croisa Kankuro qui lui aussi avait eu la même idée. Elle avait pour la toute première fois lâché ses cheveux, elle était mignonne, avec sa petite robe grise, sa veste, ses collant et ses bottines.

—Bonjour Emi, dit Kankuro avec un geste de la main.

—Bonjour, répondit-elle en s'avançant vers lui, tu vas avoir un neveu c'est génial !

—Oui…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

—Et toi que fais-tu ici ?

—La même chose que toi j'imagine, conclu le brun qui venait de comprendre.

Il la dévisageait malgré lui, Emi se sentit gêner et alla dans les rayons.

—Heu…ces derniers temps tu ne m'as plus parlé de ton petit ami…

—Le dernier petit ami que j'ai eu…je l'ai largué en faites…c'est la première fois que je romps avec quelqu'un, c'était effrayant.

—Pourquoi ? T'aime bien avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie pourtant.

—Oui mais bon… je sais pas j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un qui m'aimeras vraiment et non parce que je suis jolie et que j'ai l'air naïve et trop gentille… j'ai envie d'autre chose…j'ai envie d'une vrai relation sérieuse qui sera bénéfique à lui et à moi…et toi ta petite amie ?

—Elle…je sais pas trop j'ai l'impression qu'elle me trompe…

—Ca n'a pas l'air de trop t'affecter tout ça, fit remarquer la brune. Tu t'en fiches en faite.

—Oui je m'en fiche …

Emi ria elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec l'indifférence dont pouvait faire preuve Kankuro. Chacun choisit un petit quelque chose, enfin des peluches différentes chacun dans des tons pastel. Bien que cela ne fut pas prévu ils allèrent manger une crêpe ensemble et faire une promenade dans le parc. Kankuro devait rester à Konoha pour quelques jours et il avait demandé à Emi s'ils pourraient se voir durant son séjour chez les Nara, chose que la brune accepta avec plaisir.


	11. love is in the air

**Alors voilà le 11 ème chapitre, avec des passages consacrés à Gaara et Kankuro. J'ignore si on fait la bise au Japon, à mon avis je ne pense pas. Donc voilà je vous dis bonne lecture encore merci pour les reviews et au prochain chapitre, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire une nouvelle fic sur un petit groupe d'amis composait de quelques uns de nos ninjas préféré je le publierais lorsque celle ci touchera presque à sa fin.**

**ja ne!!**

**PS: le titre de ce chapitre est le titre d'une chanson d'un groupe latino américain : Sin Bandera

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11: love is in the air**

Elle était contente, elle observait autant de fois qu'elle pouvait son ventre moins que Shikamaru en tout cas. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, Shikamaru était devenu surprotecteur avec elle, il ne voulait pas que sa blonde aille travailler, il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse le moindre effort, on aurait dit que Temari était du cristal. Un cristal qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter de briser.

—Je veux des fraises, murmura Temari alors que Shikamaru lui déposa mille baisers dans le coup.

—Hm, souffla Shikamaru qui allongeait la blonde sur le lit.

—Tu m'écoutes ? Shikamaru ?

Il s'en prenait à ses lèvres désormais ne laissant plus parler la femme qu'il avait entre ses bras. Elle se laissa faire tendrement, puis elle le repoussa et se redressa un sourire aux lèvres.

—Je vais aller voir ta mère j'ai plein de truc à lui dire, avoua-t-elle euphorique.

—Temari, dit Shikamaru d'une voix plaignante, j'étais bien là, tu comprends….

—Je suis fragile je ne peux pas travailler tu ne peux pas me faire l'amour, débita-t-elle en une seule phrase.

—T'es cruelle, lança-t-il l'air boudeur. Et puis laisse ma mère en paix va voir la tienne.

—T'es méchant là, répliqua la blonde en se levant, tu sais très bien que ma mère est morte il y a longtemps.

—C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression que tu dis ça comme si…

—Tu ne voudrais pas que je pleure non plus. Ma mère ne serait pas contente si elle me voyait pleurer en pensant à elle alors que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

—Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?

—J'ai encore ma famille, des amis, je vais avoir un enfant, une belle famille formidable, j'ai une belle sœur attachante, j'en aurais peut-être une autre si Kankuro pouvait se trouver une fille bien, j'ai un boulot d'enfer et un bon salaire et sans oublier le mec génial a qui je suis mariée.

—Je suis un mec génial ? Moi ?

—Bon j'exagère il y a des jours ou t'es vraiment pas possible mais t'es mon mec génial quand même.

Il lui sourit le regard tendre, il n'y avait qu'elle pour parler comme ça, surtout depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte. Quatre mois de grossesse déjà et la voilà qui verser quelques larmes se qui inquiéta Shikamaru, il se leva également.

—Ne me demandes pas pourquoi je pleure, avertit la blonde en essuyant ses larmes.

—D'accord je ne demanderais rien, promit le brun en l'aidant à sécher ses larmes, t'es heureuse c'est pourquoi tu pleures ?

—Je t'ai dit de ne rien me demander, fit-elle en le frappant puis elle fit la moue comme un enfant le ferais. Oui je suis heureuse mais d'habitude je ne pleure pas quand je suis heureuse.

—C'est normal ne t'inquiète pas, rassura son époux en la serrant dans ses bras, après tu piqueras une crise parce que j'aurais mangé tout le chocolat.

—Tu manges du chocolat ?, demanda Temari surprise.

—C'est étrange mais ces derniers temps j'ai des envies de chocolat, avoua le brun.

—C'est moi qui suis enceinte tu sais, rappela la blonde.

—Nous sommes enceintes Temari, corrigea Shikamaru.

—T'as mangé tout le chocolat ?

—Hm hm

—T'as mangé tout le chocolat ? Shikamaru t'as mangé tout le chocolat, mais bon sang espèce d'égoïste et moi alors ?!, lança-t-elle en allant vers la porte.

—Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il en la regardant partir.

Temari s'arrêta dans sa petite tirade le regardant avec des yeux ronds puis elle sourit.

—Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

**Shikatema**

Gaara jouait avec un avion en papier alors qu'Haruhi tentait de monter une chaise à bascule. Ils étaient dans le bureau de Gaara, ce dernier avait demandé à ce que personne ne les dérange.

—Tu veux que je t'aide ?, demanda le roux.

—Non merci ça ira, répondit-elle sans le regarde.

—On est ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

Haruhi se retourna surprise que Gaara pose une question sur leur couple, elle se demandait même à quoi il pensait.

—Depuis bien avant le mariage de Temari, se rappela-t-elle, trois ans…Pourquoi ?

—Tu veux te marier ?

—j'en sais rien j'ai l'impression que ça ne changera pas grand-chose, toi ?

—Non…

—Alors voilà on ne se mariera pas !, s'exclama Haruhi enthousiaste et elle ajouta d'un air tendre, j'aimerais bien avoir un enfant cela dit.

Gaara ne répondit pas.

—Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as Gaara ? Ne me dit pas que t'as fait un gosse à une fille avant qu'on sorte ensemble ?!

—Non…elle a perdu l'enfant…

—Gaara tu… tu m'énerves y a pas d'autres mots qui me viennent à l'esprit…ça c'était avant qu'on soit ensemble avant que tu sois Kazekage, c'était cette femme plus âgée que toi…

—Oui…mais bon c'est loin tout ça…

—C'est loin peut-être mais toute ta famille était désolée pour cette histoire…ça n'a été qu'un triste passage dans nos vie rien de plus…alors pourquoi quand je te parle d'avoir un enfant j'ai l'impression que tu te sens encore coupable pour cette femme…elle ne donne même plus signe de vie

—Temari lui avait conseillé de partir pour son bien à elle et pour moi…mais je ne l'aime plus tu le sais bien.

—Parfois je me dis que ce que tu ressens pour moi c'est juste de la reconnaissance parce que j'ai toujours été là pour toi…

—Je t'en prie Haruhi !, s'emporta Gaara, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, si c'était de la reconnaissance je t'aurais juste remercié et c'est tout.

—Tu te fâches ? Tiens c'est intéressant…t'as été bête…tu veux que je te dise, parce que permet moi de te le dire tu étais jeune, tu as été naïf et tu t'es fait avoir comme un débutant elle a réussi à avoir un enfant de toi mais ce n'était pas de bol pour elle, elle l'a perdu.

—Haruhi !!!

—Je…je fini ce que je suis en train de faire et je m'en vais…, balbutia la blonde un peu honteuse.

—Haruhi ?, appela Gaara d'une voix plus douce.

—….

—Tu sais rien ne presse …

—Je sais de toute façon je ne parlais pas pour maintenant mais pour plus tard, il me reste une année à faire à l'université…et ensuite je chercherais un boulot en tant que pédiatre dans un hôpital qui voudra bien de moi…et ensuite, ensuite on en reparlera, d'accord ?

—C'est juste que je ne veuille pas que tu perdes l'enfant si jamais tu tombes enceinte.

—Gaara ce sont des choses qui font parti de la vie on ne peut rien prévoir à l'avance…je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas pour maintenant on a tout notre temps…j'ai fini regardes !

—Tu te débrouilles bien, félicita Gaara fière de sa petite amie.

—C'est pour ma grand-mère, lui dit-elle souriante, j'espère qu'elle aimera.

—Elle aimera j'en suis sur…

Ils se regardèrent un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, Gaara se leva de son siège et alla la voir pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

—Tu me ramèneras le fauteuil plus tard d'accord, lui demanda Haruhi en se levant.

—Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, garantit le roux.

Elle sortit du bureau, l'air sérieuse, des lunettes sur le nez, le dos bien droit puis se tourna vers Gaara en lui serrant la main.

—Ce fut un plaisir de m'entretenir avec vous Kazekage.

—Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, reprit-il avec une lueur dans les yeux.

Elle partit, cependant la secrétaire du Kazekage n'était pas dupe et elle sourit.

—Qu'y a-t-il ?, lui demanda alors Gaara.

—Mais rien voyons, assura-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

**Shikatema**

L'eau du lac était froide, les pieds trempés dedans une jolie petite brune fixait son reflet. Le vent frais soufflait légèrement faisant voler quelques mèches de cheveux dans les yeux. Le pantalon retroussé, une longue écharpe autour du cou, une veste un peu trop grande pour elle, et assez masculine. Derrière elle un homme un peu plus grand la rejoignit les mains occupées par des canettes de boisson chaude.

—Tu vas tomber malade si tu restes les pieds dans l'eau, avertit-il en lui tendant une canette.

—Kankuro s'inquiète pour moi, s'amusa Emi en se levant. Merci pour…heu la canette.

—De rien, murmura-t-il un peu timide, mais tu sais ce n'est pas vraiment que je m'inquiète pour toi.

—Ah bon ?, s'étonna la brune en haussant les sourcils.

—Je m'inquiète plus pour moi si t'es malade tu vas forcément me refiler ce que t'auras.

Elle n'en revenait pas, elle le frappa au bras pour qu'il s'éloigne.

—Me parles plus t'es plus mon ami !, lança Emi scandalisée en buvant sa boisson chaude, hm c'est bon ça.

—Je plaisantais Emi tu sais bien !, tenta Kankuro.

—Tiens reprends ta veste, fit-elle alors qu'elle enlevait ledit vêtement. L'hiver est bientôt fini je survivrais.

—Non ça va tu peux la garder si tu veux.

—Je ne garde pas les vêtements des gens qui ne sont pas mes amis, reprends-moi ça !

—Très bien, s'exprima-t-il en le reprenant. Tu le regretteras tu verras.

—Mais bien sur…t'es plus mon ami et comme tu n'es plus mon ami je vais te laisser là

—Tu t'en vas sans me faire la bise ?

—Bien sur qu'est-ce que tu crois ? T'es plus mon ami.

—Tu dis ça mais se soir tu m'appelleras parce que quelque chose t'auras choqué dans la journée.

—En parlant j'ai vu une poupée dans une boutique tu m'accompagnes ?

—Je suis redevenu ton ami ?

— Non mais faut bien quelqu'un pour porter ce que je vais acheter.

—Tu te venges c'est ça ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Et ils partirent à la recherche de cette poupée. En chemin Kankuro n'arrêtait pas de la pousser et elle le frappa parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Et puis vint un moment ou le brun ne regardait plus sa route et se prit un poteau, la brune ne se priva pas pour se moquer de lui, elle fut prise d'un grand fou rire, puis pour se faire pardonner elle embrassa son front.

—Elle est horrible cette poupée, se moqua Kankuro une fois dans la boutique.

—Tu trouves ? Je comptais te l'offrir pourtant.

—Ah ben non merci, préserves moi de cette horreur je t'en prie.

—En faites c'est pour ma filleul…

—Elle va avoir des cauchemars mon Dieu ne pas fait ça !!!, s'interdit Kankuro qui cachait ses yeux.

—Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord !, siffla-t-elle entre les deux, viens je vais l'acheter.

Emi prit quand même la poupée qui était une assez jolie poupée. Ils allaient se quitter et chacun ressentait un petit pincement au cœur. Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire triste, hésitant à se dire au revoir.

—On se reverra ?, demanda Kankuro les mains dans les poches pour cacher sa gène.

—Si tu restes à Konoha….sinon… pour changer je passerais à Suna, suggéra Emi pensive.

—Ce serait bien ça…

Puis il y eut un grand silence.

—Bon et bien, reprit Emi faussement joyeuse, il faut y aller… on se fait la bise ?

—Comme toujours, affirma-t-il.

Ils se firent la bise avec regret. Elle parut triste la petite Emi et par reflexe elle attrapa le pan de sa veste.

—Emi ?

—On se reverra t'es sur ?

—Oui…

—Je t'appellerais se soir de toute façon.

Kankuro sourit et ils se séparèrent à contrecœur.

**Shikatema**

Février, Temari se regardait dans le miroir, elle en était à son sixième mois de grossesse. Elle se trouvait belle, elle se vantait toujours auprès des filles. Shikamaru l'observait à la porte. Elle paraissait douce et magnifique.

—Arrêtes de me fixer comme ça !, ordonna Temari en lui faisant face.

—Pourquoi je ne vois aucune raison, dit-il innocemment.

—Viens là, fit-elle en tendant la main.

Elle l'embrassa puis mis ses bras autour de son cou.

—Shuya à besoin d'un document que je possède et …

—Je le lui donnerais, coupa Shikamaru.

—Shikamaru c'est juste pour déposer des papiers…

—Non…imagine que l'enfant vienne au monde.

—T'exagère !, répliqua la blonde en la frappant à peine. Ta mère viendra m'aider pour qu'on s'installe chez elle.

—Chez moi quoi !, conclu le brun.

—Oui … ne rentre pas trop tard, d'accord ? Et puis si tu ne nous trouves pas ici c'est qu'on sera à la demeure Nara.

—Compris, confirma Shikamaru en l'embrassant. Les documents ?

—Tu comptes aller à Suna aujourd'hui ?

—Si j'ai le temps oui.

Temari alla chercher les papiers, elle l'embrassa et l'accompagna à la porte, lui souhaitant de passer une bonne journée.


	12. A toi à jamais

_Et voilà le 12éme et dernier chapitre de cette fic, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et pour avoir laissez des reviews_....

**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : à toi à jamais…**

Une belle pomme bien rouge se tenait sur la table, tiens elle n'était plus là. Temari venait la dévorer avec passion. Mars, elle en était à son huitième mois de grossesse et elle avait parfois une envie de manger tout ce qu'elle voyait de mangeable. Et Shikamaru devait toujours veillait à ne rien laisser trainer. Yoshino se faisait une joie de s'occuper de sa bru et de l'arrivé de son futur petit-fils. Emi trainait souvent à Suna pour rendre visite à Kankuro, Shuya semblait quant à lui plus présent à Konoha pour une raison assez personnelle.

—Shikamaru !!!, appela Shikaku, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—J'arrive ! J'arrive ! Quoi ?

—Le bébé arrive !!!

—Quoi !!!!

Pris de panique Shikamaru était prêt à emmener sa femme à l'hôpital mais hélas ce ne fut qu'une mauvaise blague de Temari, d'ailleurs elle riait aux éclats dans son coin, Shikamaru lui confisqua sa boite de cookies et s'enfuit avec.

—Temari ma chérie je t'en prie ne fait pas ça, lui conseilla Yoshino, j'y ai cru moi aussi.

—C'était le but tu sais, avoua la blonde en haussant les épaules.

Yoshino lui balança une tape pour qu'elle reste tranquille. Temari alla donc s'excuser auprès de Shikamaru en lui faisant promettre d'être là pour la naissance du bébé. Ils virent Emi débarquer apportant un dossier à Shikamaru puis elle alla parler au ventre de Temari.

—T'étais avec Kankuro ?, demanda Temari

—Il y a deux jours, répondit la brune. Pourquoi ?

—Tu l'as embrassé de ma part ?

—…..

—Aaahhhhhh !!! Racontes, racontes !!!

—Il n'y a rien à raconter, lui dit clairement Emi devenue toute rouge.

—Petite menteuse va…. Allez dis-moi ce qui c'est passé je vois bien qu'il c'est passé un truc…

Emi raconta qu'en réalité lorsqu'ils s'étaient faits la bise comme à leur habitude, Kankuro en profita pour l'embrasser.

—Le goujat comment a-t-il pu profiter d'une si frêle jeune fille !

—C'est que la jeune fille c'est laissée faire, avoua Emi un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Temari ne répondit pas, elle se tenait le ventre puis agrippa le bras d'Emi avec véracité.

—Nooon !, fit Emi qui ne voulait pas que ce qu'elle était en train de penser soit vrai, tu …

—Siiiiiiiiiii, répondit la blonde avec un sourire ironique, appelles Shikamaru dis lui que le bébé va arriver et que ce n'est pas une blague cette fois.

—Tu n'es qu'à huit mois de g…

—Il sera prématuré c'est tout….Shikamaru !!!!!!!!!!!

Ce dernier se précipita jusqu'à elle, il ne pouvait y croire.

**Shikatema**

Ils étaient à l'hôpital, se tenant la main, la peur les gagnait. Dieu du ciel !

—J'ai peur, confia Temari à Shikamaru.

—Moi aussi j'ai peur tu sais, avoua également Shikamaru.

—De quoi t'as peur c'est moi qui vais le mettre au monde !

—Imagine qu'il est ta tête !

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de sa main pour manifester son mécontentement vis-à-vis de cette remarque.

—Je t'aime….

—Tu dis ça comme si t'allais mourir ?

—Ton fils est justement en train de me tuer de l'intérieur….

Après de longs moments d'attente, auprès de Shikamaru, la blonde mis au monde un magnifique bébé aux grands yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs. Un fils, un héritier de la famille Nara…

—Regardes … qui aurait cru qu'un jour on aurait un fils…, murmura Temari épuisée.

—Deux fils, rectifia Shikamaru, j'en veux un autre et une fille pour finir.

—Comme si que c'était toi qui décider de ça !!

—T'en sais rien peut-être…

Il était si mignon avec ses grands yeux verts et son air si innocent mais la question du prénom restait encore sans réponse. Il avait les mêmes yeux que Temari … Shikamaru sortit prévenir la famille. Il avait ce jour là un sourire des plus heureux….

**Shikatema**

Emi semblait perdre la tête avec ses deux petits monstres de cinq et trois ans. La pauvre elle ne savait plus comment s'y prendre. Deux garçons turbulents sachant ce qu'ils veulent. Le garçon de cinq ans se nommait Shima et le plus jeune s'appelait Daisuke. Shima avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux verts, Daisuke lui avait des cheveux châtains foncés avec les mêmes yeux verts que son ainé.

—Shima ! Daisuke ! Je vous en prie restez tranquille, supplia Emi débordée par les événements.

—Quelle autorité !, se moqua Gaara assis un peu plus loin.

—Au lieu de critiquer calme tes neveux !!!

—Ce sont aussi tes neveux je crois…

—Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui ?

—Leur mère revient aujourd'hui je te signale, fit rappeler le roux en prenant Daisuke dans ses bras.

—Elle s'est absentée que durant deux jours ! Deux jours !!!

—Je me demande si elle n'aurait pas accouché durant son séjour à Kiri avec Shikamaru…

—C'est possible sa grossesse ne dure même pas neuf mois que le petit ange apparait…tu crois ?

Les enfants sortirent en courant dehors, riant et criant attendant que sorte leurs parents de la voiture.

—Elle nous aura tout fait, murmura Emi en sortant.

Temari sortit avec un enfant dans les bras, leur troisième enfant, une magnifique petite fille, brune comme son père et les mêmes yeux verts que sa mère. Shikamaru embrassa ses fils et tous entrèrent à l'intérieur. Tenma qu'elle s'appelait, elle était adorable, avec un magnifique sourire, des yeux rieurs. Un petit bonheur à elle toute seule.

—Et après…, commença Shikamaru plein d'espoir.

—Et après rien du tout, coupa Temari, mon corps ne supporterait pas une quatrième grossesse.

—Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, reprit le brun, trois enfants c'étaient ce que j'avais prévu… je me disais que… qu'on pourrait prendre des vacances avec toute la famille.

—C'est une bonne idée je trouve, dit-elle l'air serein et calme.

Kankuro venait d'arriver en compagnie d'Haruhi, Noël approchait à grand pas. La petite Tenma arriva au bon moment. Tout avait l'air d'aller bien, il n'y avait rien qui ne pouvait troubler ces moments de bonheur. Sauf peut-être le patriarche des Sabaku qui aimerait voir ses fils se marier et lui offrir d'autres petits fils. Temari arrêta de travailler pour se consacrer à ses enfants…

Et puis quelques années plus tard, ces joyeux bambins avaient bien grandi. Tenma avait maintenant quinze ans, Daisuke en avait dix huit et Shima était âgé de vingt ans. Ils étaient si beaux, Temari était très fière de ses fils, elle ne cessait de vanter leur mérite auprès de toute ses connaissances. Tenant la main de Shikamaru, les yeux pleins de larmes, elle devenait nostalgique.

—Si nos parents n'avaient pas manigancé ce mariage entre nous, commença la blonde d'une voix nouée, aujourd'hui rien de tout ça n'aurait existé.

—C'est vrai, affirma son époux, je n'aurais pas pu fonder une famille comme celle la.

—Ils grandissent vite t'as vu…

—Oui…

Un grand bruit venait du salon, des cris s'élevèrent, le couple alla voir. Tenma se disputait avec Shima.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Shikamaru, Tenma c'est toi qui a cassé cette chaise ?

—Bien sur que c'est elle !, dénonça Shima, tout ça parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle sorte se soir !

—T'es bien la fille de ta mère, murmura Temari à Tenma.

—Temari ne t'en mêle pas, lui dit Shikamaru, c'est moi son père donc c'est à moi de dire si elle a le droit de sortir ou pas.

—Monsieur et Madame Inuzuka m'ont invité à dîner chez eux se soir, avoua Tenma presque désespérée.

—Vraiment ?, s'étonna sa mère, mais tu ne nous a rien dit à se sujet.

—C'est parce que je suis bonne amie avec Natsu qu'ils m'ont invité….

—Menteuse tu sors se soir pour te retrouver seule avec ce délinquant !, insista Shima.

—Ne traites pas le fils de Kiba de délinquant, lui conseilla Shikamaru.

—Bien je vais appeler Hinata pour qu'elle me confirme ça, dit Temari en allant vers le téléphone.

—Quand bien même il t'en empêcherait cela ne te donne pas le droit de casser une chaise, continua Shikamaru, tu devras travailler pour la rembourser.

—Désolée, dit Tenma gênée de la situation.

—Ce n'est pas avec un « désolée » que la chaise va se réparer, dit Daisuke en rentrant, bonsoir tout le monde.

—Bonsoir Daisuke, répondit son père, d'où tu viens comme ça ?

—Du ciné avec des potes…

Et Daisuke disparu dans la pièce d'à côté.

—C'est bon, dit Temari, elle est invité chez Kiba se soir… tu peux y aller mais la prochaine fois préviens nous à l'avance et ne tentes pas de fuir en douce.

—Oui maman, affirma-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue puis embrassa son père, merciiiii….bonne soirée !!!

—Tes enfants sont insupportables, murmura Temari à Shikamaru.

—Se sont tes enfants, rectifia Shikamaru.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et retournèrent à leur préoccupation.

Le week end suivant ils étaient à la demeure Nara. La famille s'était agrandie, des enfants de tout âge jouaient ou discutaient dans le grand jardin, les plus grands se pressaient à la cuisine avec des rires et des discussions qui allaient de toute part. Parmi les enfants, la plus jeune était rousse avec de grands yeux verts d'eau, elle avait quatre ans, elle s'appelait Tsubaki et paraissait tout aussi sage et impassible que son père mais elle était en faite une petite fille au grand cœur. Le plus âgée était Shima, Emi elle n'avait mis au monde que des fils, Haruhi elle avait donné naissance à deux filles et deux garçons. On pouvait ajouter à cela, les enfants de tous leurs amis présent ce jour là. Ainsi, Tsubaki alla embrasser sur la joue le petit Tanuki, un petit blond tout aussi turbulent que son père, âgée de six ans.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Et non, non, non ce n'est pas réellement fini, voici ma nouvelle fic qui s'appelle "juste nous", une histoire basée sur l'amitié entre certains de nos ninjas, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise également. Cette fic en est à son deuxième chapitre!  
**


End file.
